Dimensional Travel Stinks!
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: When the Team gets stranded in a different universe, where everything is the same, but not, how will they get back? Will they even want to after bonding with the other dimension's Justice League? Welcome to DTS! This will contain one OC, and only one. Takes place in season one.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Welcome one and all to this weird story I randomly came up with one day. So I thought to myself, there's so many variations of the Justice League, why not have a weird dimensional travel thing? And so this was born. Azure will be the only OC in this. All other characters are all legit members of the Justice League, from Unlimited or the Comics in general. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>Cyborg was walking along with his protégé. Where he was a cyborg, she was an android. Her name was Azure, a human based battle android used to completely annihilate the League of Shadow's enemies. She was only created to destroy and to follow orders, and when Cyborg had first met her, he had felt a deep connection for her. Instead of letting the Justice League shut her down, he offered to teach her.<p>

She had long blue hair that reached her knees, although her blue hair seemed to be radiating with light blue waves, flowing down her hair until fizzing out completely at the bottom; as if they were electrical waves of information in itself. She was wearing a skin tight white body suit, as well as a blue skirt that was free at her waist. She was also wearing high heeled blue boots that went up to her knees, the steady sounding of the heel touching the ground echoed around the area of the Watchtower. Her soulless dark red eyes stared ahead of her, listening to her mentor speak.

"To conclude, budget recalculations will be taken into account the first of the month," Victor said as he continued to walk along the vacant halls of the Watchtower. Everyone else, aside from Martian Manhunter were on a mission down on earth. Azure nodded her head in understanding.

"Noted. Committing to memory banks," she said as her eyes flashed yellow, as if lightning surged through them, before returning to their original color. "Any further regards?" She asked without emotion as she tilted her head slightly at her mentor.

"You can at least say 'okay', or, 'alrighty'," he said as he looked down at Azure. She blinked and then gave a curt nod.

"Is this the appropriate time to say 'Booyah'?" She asked as she looked up at her mentor with a slight tilt of her head.

Victor gave a sigh, as he tried to not face palm, his progress with Azure was getting slow, but she was slowly starting to gain a conscious of sorts, "No, you say Booyah at a time when-"

He stopped himself from talking as he sensed a power disturbance in the area, due to his scanners were going off the charts, and he rose his eyebrows in surprise as he tried to determine where the power was coming from, or even why it was there in the first place. Azure stopped walking as well, taking an 'interest' in her mentor's actions. She closed her eyes and did a quick scan of the area, before being knocked out of her programming by a loud 'popping' noise that sounded out throughout the small hallway they were in. It illuminated a violent and alarming red color before six teens, came out of seemingly nowhere, and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Do you request an identity scan, Cyborg?" Azure asked in her monotone like voice, drawing the attention of the cyborg as he was at a loss at what to say. The other teenagers on the floor completely ignored the fact that the two were there.

"That stupid witch boy!" Kid Flash yelled as he banged his fist on the ground in frustration. "I should have watched our six better!"

"Shut it, Kid Mouth!" Artemis yelled as she glared at him. "And get off me!" She yelled as she tried to get up from the uncomfortable position she was in. "I think my bow's digging into my back," she mumbled as she tried looking behind her.

"My apologies, that's my arm, Artemis," Aqualad mumbled back, his face growing a slight red from embarrassment.

"In my data banks from both the League of Shadows and also the Justice League, I have no information on these people. Also, was that the correct time to say Booyah?" Azure asked as she drifted her gaze to Victor, who was trying to assess the situation as best as he could.

"Who are you people? And how did you get in here?" Cyborg asked in a dark tone, although the lifeless glance at her mentor made the atmosphere somewhat normal.

Robin glanced at the two of them, "This is…Overwhelming," he said as he stood up from the heaped group of sidekicks.

"What do you mean, Robin? You don't know who they are?" Super Boy asked as he too, stood up from the heap. Aqualad followed his lead, and soon all the members of the Team stood up and looked on at the two people that they had no clue who they were.

Cyborg glanced at them, "Obviously, you're not going to attack…So what exactly are you doing here?"

Azure stood behind, not moving, and only looking on at the Team who was on the ground. "Should I detain them?" She asked, with no emotion at all in her voice.

"That won't be necessary, Azure," Came a new voice down the hallway. Martian Manhunter appeared as he walked down the hallway, his voice also devoid of any emotion. Azure nodded and did as she was told. She stepped aside, letting Martian Manhunter have more than enough room to approach their guests.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried out with a smile on her face.

The older Martian stopped where he was in utter confusion, "…Uncle?"

"You know them, J'onn?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"How do you not know me?" Megan called out as her eyes started to shake, no doubt was she almost on the edge of a full mental breakdown. "You have to know who I am!" She yelled as she phased herself through the rest of her friends as she stood up and walked closer to him. "Please!"

J'onn remained silent as he made no move to comfort the emotional girl. "You are mistaken," he said as he shook his head with no emotion as he looked at the rest of her teammates. "What business do you have here?" He asked calmly and collectively.

Super Boy saw the emotional turmoil that his close friend was under and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, M'Gann," he said softly as the girl looked down at the ground.

"How could you say that to her? You _know _who she is!" Kid Flash yelled, losing his short temper rather quickly as he got up from the floor, the rest of them followed his lead. "I heard you were heartless…But this is going too far," Wally spat out in a dark tone.

"Wally!" Robin yelled as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "J'onn, my name is Robin," he said as he looked up at the alien who was looking at him with his cold red pupil less eyes.

The Martian looked at him for a second before he spoke, "That is not true, your name is Rich-"

"Robin!" Robin yelled with unease as he nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head gently.

"This is getting confusing…" Cyborg said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "So let me get this straight…You guys came from another dimension where you all knew J'onn?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Aqualad seemed surprised at the answer, "How did you-?"

Cyborg sighed, cutting off the Atlantean, "This wouldn't be the first time this had happened…" He trailed on as he looked at J'onn who was observing the children with mock interest.

"Perhaps I will call the League so we can get this settled…" Martian Manhunter said as he turned, his back to the teenagers, and started off to the door, leaving Miss Martian in her misery.

"Come on, I'll let you two wait in a room until the others come," Cyborg said as he showed them a friendly smile and started to walk off towards the same direction. Azure followed him as she quickly turned on her feet and walked in the same direction.

Miss Martian tried to contain her disappointment, "How could he not remember me?" She asked as she tried to not let tears that were pooling in her eyes to drop on the white steeled floor.

"It's not that he doesn't remember you, it's that he doesn't know you here," Robin said as he tried to comfort his teammate. "Besides, this doesn't seem like a dimension like what we have back home. Did you guys see those two? The Batcave has no information on the two of them, they don't exist in our world…"

Kid Flash let out a groan of annoyance, "Gah! Dimensional travel stinks!" He yelled as he gripped his hair in his hands. He felt so stressed out that he might have wanted to pull his red hair out on the spot.

"Relax, Baywatch, we'll find a way out of this. There's no reason to get your panties in a bunch," Artemis said as she rolled her eyes. On the outside she seemed calm and collective, but on the inside her heart was racing in fear. She hadn't even believed her own words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Are you all coming?" Cyborg asked as he turned around and held the steel doors open with one arm. "I'm Cyborg, by the way, and this is my apprentice, Azure," he said as he glanced down at the teenaged android that was standing beside him.

Azure looked up at him and nodded, "Booyah," she deadpanned as she went through the door.

The Team had just looked on at the interaction and felt confused. Cyborg put a hand on his head as a nervous habit, "I taught her a new word…I don't really think she knows what it means," he said dryly, trying to not seem like a dunce in front of the kids. He coughed nervously, "Anyway, it won't be long until the Justice League gets here. Just rest down in the room that's down the hall," he said as he went through the doors.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad?" Kid Flash asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm with KF, we're going to get home, we just need to explain our situation and go on from there," he said as he started to walk.

KF ran to catch up with him, the Team followed slowly behind, not finding this place at all 'not bad'. "So, what was Manhunter about to say?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow slyly in curiosity.

"You would ask me that, wouldn't you, Kid Mouth?" Robin asked with sarcasm as he started to chuckle.

Wally narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm, "Real grown up, Rob," he said as he rolled his eyes at this best friends childish antics.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was leaning against the counter of the room with his arms crossed. The rest of the Team members were all sitting on chairs, staying in absolute silence, much to the annoyance of Victor. He sighed as he glanced around the room. Artemis was messing with her bow, while the others seemed to be alone in their thoughts. Azure was swinging her legs back and forth, as her legs could not fully reach the steel ground. "Are you always this quiet?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.<p>

"No offense…We don't know you," Artemis said somewhat rudely as she glanced up towards Cyborg.

"Point taken," he said stood up fully. "My name is Victor Stone. I used to be all human, until an accident at Star Labs…It…Ended up with me being a Cyborg. Now that you know my name, why don't some of you tell me yours?"

The Team glanced around at each other uncomfortably, until Aqualad gave a curt nod. "My name is Aqualad, I serve the king of Atlantis proudly and with great honor," he stated as he placed a finned hand across his chest. "I am the leader of this Team."

"Arthur has a sidekick?" Cyborg mused out loud, although he had not spoken it loud enough for anyone to hear it, unless they had super hearing.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Super Boy growled as he stood up.

Cyborg's eyes went wide with realization, "I see now. If Aqualad is Aquaman's," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "…Partner…Then you must all be shadowing under members of the league."

The Team all looked shocked at someone piecing it together so quickly, "How did you do that?" Kid Flash asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. The Cyborg only laughed.

"What? Batman can't be the only detective on the league…" He trailed off as his one red eye flashed red. Azure's eyes lit up a yellow color before returning to their dark soulless red ones. "The league is here…" He stated, then shook his head as if correcting himself, "No, the whole league is here."

"Is that not a good sign?" Miss Martian asked as she placed her hands up to her chest with worry.

Cyborg shook his head, "Just uncommon. Follow me to the main room, I'm sure they're going to want to see all of you." He said as he started to walk over to the door, Azure jumped off her chair and walked out of it, already heading to the intended area without waiting for her mentor or their guests.

"You said the entire league?" Robin asked, his head glancing down. "Are there more than the original seven?"

Hearing such a strong, yet childlike voice surprised Cyborg as he glanced down. He had a friendly grin on his face, "Yup. I couldn't count them all if I tried."

* * *

><p>"How were things on Planet 34?" J'onn asked casually as members of the league came teleporting in, one after another.<p>

"Too much water," Fire said as she tried to wring out the water from her outfit.

"Too much fire," Water responded as she patted down her tinged outfit. Fire, seeing her burnt colleague, placed some of the water that was seeping off her outfit onto Water, who smiled at the action. "Thanks a bunch, darling," she said as she winked, making the other girl blush.

Superman came striding in with a knocked out Super girl over his shoulder. "We didn't expect such enemies…But then again, I suspect that's why you sent the entire league," he said with a smile. J'onn sent him a smile back with a nod. "Red Tornado, get Kara into the medical bay," Superman ordered as he handed his cousin to the red android.

"Hey Supes!" Cyborg yelled with a raised hand, catching Superman's attention.

"Victor!" He yelled with a smile on his face. His smile fell, however, when he noticed the team of sidekicks that were standing behind him. Cyborg then motioned for him to come over to him, in which Superman did, as he glided over to them. "J'onn had told me about company…But I didn't believe it," he said with a small smile. "I'm-!"

"Superman," the Team all relayed in a bored tone.

The caped super hero had looked crestfallen, "So you know who I am. Care to introduce yourselves?" He asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Where's Flash?" Kid Flash asked impatiently as he looked around.

Superman was caught off guard. "F-Flash? He should be coming in-"

"Well hello ladies~! Can I get you a towel to clean the both of you off?" Flash's voice could be heard as he addressed Water and Fire with two pale blue towels. They both took them with a smile, in which Flash's pride rose through the roof. "Make sure if you need anything else to tell me. I'd be back in a flash~!" He said with a wink as he strolled on over to Superman.

Artemis couldn't stop herself from giggling as she was bent over, "Now I know where you learn your horrible pick-up lines," she said as her ribs started to ache.

Kid Flash couldn't speak out of embarrassment, "Dude!" He yelled in anger at Flash, who had no knowledge of who he was.

"Who are these guys, Supes?" Flash asked as he leaned in, his eyes narrowed at KF. "Are you one of my fans? Coming all the way to the Watchtower for me? That's a little much, but I can't turn away such willpower!" Flash said with a big toothy smile as he pulled out a marker. "Where should I sign?"

Kid Flash looked shocked and then he whispered over to Robin, "Are you _kidding_ me right now?" He asked, his voice was laced with sarcasm. Robin let out a chuckle as he smiled.

Flash looked as if he missed the inside joke and his smile faded to a frown, "I'll take that as a no?"

"They came from a different dimension," Cyborg stated, trying to defuse the confusion. "In their dimension, they are all partners of a select few of the league."

Flash glanced at all of them and then he raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash, "You were my partner?" He asked as he leaned in closer to take a better look at him.

"It's more difficult to explain, Flash," Superman said with a sigh, "But indirectly speaking, yes, you two were partners," he said as he glanced at Super Boy, who immediately looked away with cold eyes. "What's your name?"

Super Boy looked down for a few seconds more before glancing up into Superman's caring eyes, "Super Boy," he mumbled.

Superman smiled, "Well, Super Boy, I look forward to getting to know you more. You're more than welcome to explore the Watchtower. If you need anything…Anything at all ask," he said as he then glanced at all the sidekicks. "That goes for all of you. I would stay, but I need to get going. Have business on the Earth to take care of," he finished as he started to walk away, leaving all of the sidekicks in shock.

"I was not…Expecting that," Super Boy mumbled, staring wide eyed after the caped Boy Scout.

"Superman isn't all that bad. Once you get to know him," Robin said with a grin. Kid Flash nodded energetically beside him.

Flash, who had his arms on his waist, looked confused, as he didn't know about their dimension, "Did I miss something?"

Victor shook his head, "These kids are something else. You'll come to realize that, Flash," Cyborg said as he placed a hand on the speedster's shoulder. He then glanced at Azure, and she nodded as she started to walk across the observation room, now fully occupied by returning super heroes. "We're going to work on a way to get all of you back to your own dimension. Your Justice League must be worried sick…Not to mention the damage that must be happening from all of you being here," he said as he shrugged. "If you need anything, come to Lab 42, that's where I'll be."

The Team nodded and they all turned to each other, wondering what they should all do next. "Great, we're stuck here for who knows how long," Artemis scowled as she crossed her arms.

"At least some of the members we're familiar with," Super Boy said with a shrug.

"But some of them we aren't. That bothers me," Robin said with a frown.

Kid Flash released a snort, "The Bat son is worried, that's not a good sign."

"Bat son…?" Flash asked as he looked at Robin. "Hold on a second…You're…?" He asked again, piecing all the pieces together. "No way would he ever have a partner. He doesn't even work at the league full time."

"Do you mean to say that Batman is not at the Watchtower?" Aqualad inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"He's hardly ever…Most of the time he's down in Gotham," Flash said with a shrug. "Is it different in your dimension?"

Robin crossed his arms, "He's in charge of our covert team, as well as a valued member of the league. He's not just a part timer. But he's not a team player."

Flash stared before scratching his head, "That made no sense."

"Didn't have to," Robin said with a smirk.

"Alright. You're definitely Batman's…" Flash mumbled with a frown. "Well, I have to run. There's enchilada's at the cafeteria…Not missing that!" He yelled as he sped off in a red blur.

Kid Flash took in the statement with wide eyes and a growling stomach, "Enchilada's!" He yelled as he sped off in a yellow and red blur after Flash.

"Kid!" Aqualad yelled as he tried to grab him, but had failed, as he knew he would. He sighed and tried to not face palm. "We need to stick together. We don't know who is a threat and who is not."

"Something tells me Wally will be fine. He's with Flash, after all," M'Gann said with a smile. Aqualad nodded in agreement slowly.

Green Arrow had teleported in with a frown, "J'onn, you know I hate that!"

"My apologies," Martian Manhunter said with a monotone as he shrugged off the upset archer and focused on other things at the control panel.

"'My apologies'," Green Arrow mocked as he glanced at the sidekicks and noticed Artemis. "Nice bow," he said as he smiled slyly.

Artemis cocked at eyebrow at the statement, "Not really. Makes a terrible creaking sound when I draw the string back," she dryly said.

Green Arrow walked over to the girl dressed in green and looked at the bow more closely, "It's a model 12…That's an old model, from World War 2…Nice taste," he grimly said. "Something I would pick out…"

"Guess the secrets out. I'm your daughter from the future," Artemis said with sarcasm.

"Really…" Green Arrow trailed off, "I would go for niece…If I had a sibling. Do you even know how to use that bow?"

Artemis grew a smirk, "You want to see if I can?" She threatened as she grabbed an arrow.

"You. Me. Training room," he stated with a thin smile as he started to walk down a hallway with an automatic door that opened from the side. Artemis gave her Team a shrug and walked after him.

"Won't be long," she said with another smirk as she walked after Green Arrow, leaving the Team still in the room.

Robin tried not to cackle, "And another one bites the dust."

"Why don't we all investigate the Watchtower? We were all invited to do so and this-"

Aqualad began but stopped when he saw Arthur teleport in, looking exhausted as he nearly collapsed to the floor. Aqualad ran over to Aquaman and helped to support him using his strength. "Are you alright, my king?"

Aquaman glanced up in confusion, "Who are-?"

"My apologies, my king. I am your partner from another dimension," he stated, not missing a beat, "Please direct me to your medical bay," he pleaded as he looked down at Arthur with worried eyes. Aquaman, not wanting to question help when he needed it, simply nodded. The remaining Team members watched on as another one of their teammates left them.

"Exploration, anyone?" Robin asked as he started toward the door.

Miss Martian grabbed her arm, "Don't you want to wait for Batman to appear?"

Robin shook his head, "He wouldn't. And even if he did, I wouldn't really have much to say to him."

Super Boy nodded, "You're not alone in this. We're all here together," he encouraged.

The boy wonder simply nodded his head and the rest of the Team members started to wander the halls of the Watchtower. They had never been here before, not even Robin, much to Super Boy's and Miss Martian's amazement…

**To be continued...**


	2. Rogue

**A/N: Here's the next update. Hopefully I told you guys which version of the Flash this is. The connections are there, you just have to piece them together. There's huge bonding in this chapter. Mostly focused on Artemis/Green Arrow mentor bonding. Also, Star Girl isn't an OC. Neither is Huntress. They exist in the JLU universe. Alright? Alright. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**DTS!-Chapter 2: Rogue**

* * *

><p>Robin examined the walls of the Watchtower with a gloved hand. He was examining them thoroughly, as his eyes narrowed at them, 'Why didn't Batman ever show me this?' He asked to himself as he felt a steady raise of anger coursing through him. M'Gann and Super Boy exchanged glances at their youngest teammate.<p>

"Uh…Robin?" M'Gann asked cautiously, unsure of how to approach the mysterious boy.

"What?" Robin asked as he turned to look at the two sidekicks, placing his hand down. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" He trailed off as he looked down the hallway. A woman in a revealing purple outfit was casually strolling up to them, and she had a smug smile on her face.

"So, you must be the _guests_ of _honor_," she said with a teasing smirk on her face. "Let me just say…_Real _honor to meet the three of you. If what I hear is right…Members of the league have taught you," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forwards. Her breasts were leaning out, and M'Gann narrowed her eyes at the woman.

The Martian took a step closer, her hands were also on her hips, "What you hear is right…Do you have a problem with that?"

The woman dressed in purple just smirked before looking at Super Boy, who had a neutral expression on his face. He blinked as the woman approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must have been trained by the boy scout…Does that mean you're strong? I hope so, otherwise you'd be a _waste_…" She said and was about to take a step closer but was stopped when a bat-a-rang was placed an inch before her face.

"We don't take kindly to strangers," Robin said with a smile on his face. "Who exactly are you?"

The woman chuckled as she flipped her hair back, "Huntress…What, they didn't have me back in your dimension?" The three didn't answer her, and she smiled again, "Must have been because I didn't _need_ the help of the League. Not that it matters…" Huntress said as she chuckled slightly. "Might be out of the League sooner than later. I look forward to battling the three of you sometime in the future. Ciao!" She said with a slight wave before heading down the hallway and disappearing from their sight.

"Who does she think she _is_!" M'Gann yelled out in rage as she crossed her arms.

"Cool it, Ms. M. I don't know the extent of her abilities. Best to approach with caution," Robin said in a matter of fact voice.

Super Boy shrugged, "I could take her in a fight…" He mumbled, but his fists were clenched. What the Huntress said had really bothered him. "Superman never…Trained me," he mumbled again as he clenched his eyes. M'Gann put a hand on his shoulder, and to her surprise he hadn't shrugged it off. "If we have to stay here any longer…" He trailed on as he shook his head.

"I know how you feel, Connor. I want to head home, too. I miss _my_ uncle J'onn," she said as she sighed hopelessly.

"You guys aren't being very whelmed. Cyborg and Azure are working on a solution. It's only a matter of time before we head back," Robin said cheerfully as he looked down the hallway. "We haven't explored the entire watchtower, and I want to know _every inch_ of this place," he said with a devious grin on his face. He then started to walk down the hallway, leaving the two of them to their thoughts.

"He's right. They're looking for a solution," Megan agreed as she let go of Super Boy's shoulder.

Super Boy sighed, "What if they don't find one? What if we're _stuck_ here?" Connor asked as he crossed his arms.

Megan shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to think of that possibility, "We'll cross that road when we come to it," she said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash had bursted through the cafeteria doors, causing a scene as the rest of the Justice League members all turned to look at him. He rubbed his head sheepishly as he walked in, glancing his eyes over everyone in the room at a quick speed. "Rob wasn't kidding. I don't know anyone in here…" He mumbled to himself as he looked in front of him and nearly collided with Flash.<p>

"Oh, hey kiddo!" He yelled enthusiastically with a half-eaten enchilada in his mouth.

Just looking at the food had sent a mouthwatering sensation through the young speedster. "W-Where did you get that?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh man, tough luck kid. This was the last one!" He yelled with a frown. He then took it out of his mouth, his saliva dripping off the Mexican dish. "Tell you what, you can have this one," he offered as an apology.

Wally narrowed his eyes, "You ate half of it!" He yelled in an outrage. "How many did you even have?!"

Flash rose his eyebrows in confusion before rubbing his head with a hand, "Dunno…Lost count after 32," he said as he grinned sheepishly.

"You _animal!_" Kid Flash yelled as he tackled the older speedster, who hadn't seen the attack happening, much to his surprise.

"Whoa, you're fast!" Flash yelled with amazement as he met the cafeteria floor. "How about if I give you a candy bar?" He offered as they were rolling on the ground from both of their speeds. Kid Flash didn't respond as they were knocking over tables and were receiving angry glares from the other Justice Leaguers. "Two candy bars?"

"Three, or no deal!" Wally haggled as they stopped rolling, having food all over themselves and on the other heroes.

Flash put his hands up defensively, "Four, or no deal!"

Wally stood up, brushing off some of the food off his suit with his hands, "Fine. Four candy bars." Flash then got up from the ground and did the same action, but was stopped when an accusatory finger was in his face, "But you're lucky I'm such a nice guy," Wally said as he crossed his arms in attitude.

"Well…You're lucky that I'm…Such a nice guy…" Flash argued back as he copied the motion from the younger speedster, as he too, crossed his arms.

"You're not that great at comebacks are you?" Kid Flash asked as he rolled his eyes and continued towards the door.

Flash narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash, "You're…Not good at comebacks…" He mumbled sadly as he followed his partner from another dimension.

* * *

><p>Artemis shot three arrows at a time, all hitting their target; a bulls eye in the middle of the training area. However, much to her surprise, she had slipped into her old techniques, the ones that Sportsmaster had taught her.<p>

"Very thorough…Yet, you shoot to kill," Oliver stated as he rubbed his chin, his blonde beard being stroked back from the action. "You're not my partner…"

"Can't fool you, can I?" Artemis asked rhetorically as she sighed.

Green Arrow crossed his arms, "Not many can. However, your skills with a bow are uncanny. Not perfect, keep in mind, it could use a lot of work. Your arm isn't arched back to the appropriate distance. You squint your right eye slightly before you shoot, decreasing accuracy. You also-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I have flaws," Artemis said with a scowl. "Anything else you want to tell me? How my hair is too long in my line of work?"

"I'm telling you these things because I have had a partner. He was just like you. Ignorant, childish…But he also had great skill, like you," Oliver said as he took a step towards Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, confused, "You're…Complimenting me?"

"I take it you're not used to that…Was your Green Arrow such a horrible man?" Green Arrow asked as he tilted his head with a small smile. "I'm not like that. Artemis, you're a diamond in the rough, so to say. A _little_ rough around the edges, but you're going to go far, kid. Trust and see," he said as he took his hand off her shoulder as Black Canary entered the room.

"Green Arrow are you-?"

She asked but stopped when she noticed Artemis. "Ah, so you are busy…We're on a mission. Huntress has gone rogue."

"Huntress? That's too bad, she was a great member of the League," Oliver said as he looked down at the ground.

"Yes, she _was_. Not anymore, not when she has threatened another's life," Black Canary stated as she glanced at Artemis. "You must be his partner from that alternate dimension. I didn't catch your name."

Artemis put her bow away and smiled, "Artemis," she said as she took a few steps forward.

"Why don't you come with us? It will be great field experience," Green Arrow suggested.

"Ollie, you can't be serious. She's what, _16_?" Black Canary scoffed as she narrowed her eyes at the green archer.

"Dinah, if she can handle herself over _there_, she can do just as well _here_. Besides, she looks bored. You and I both know that _bored_ kids can be _scary_ kids," he said with a smile as he started to head out the doors of the training room.

Black Canary sighed, "You better know how to use that bow, because I can't keep a look out for you," she said as she glared at the young archer before following Oliver out of the room.

"Oh, believe me…I can," Artemis said with a clenched fist as she slowly walked out of the room, following the two member of the Justice League.

* * *

><p>Aquaman blinked his eyes open, though it was hard to do at first since he was submerged into a tank of water, for healing purposes. He saw the boy from earlier who had helped him into the tank. He had taken a steady beating on the other world, and he wasn't sure if he would have made it. He swam to the surface of the tank, startling the young boy from his thoughts.<p>

"My king," Aqualad addressed as he bent down to one knee. "I am glad you are unharmed."

Aquaman examined the relieved face of the young boy in front of him. He had never seen this boy before in his life, and based on the emotion on the boy's face, he must have been close to him. On the ride home from the planet, he had been debriefed that six teenagers had mysteriously appeared in the watchtower, all having a connection to a similar Justice League member. "You are not just any mere land dweller…Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kaldur'ahm, my king. I serve Atlantis and any creature under the ocean," Aqualad said with his head bowed.

"You are an Atlantean?" Arthur questioned as he pulled himself out of the tank. "Who is your father?"

Kaldur shook his head, "I do not wish to tell you. Your opinion of me might change upon hearing the truth."

"You are scared to tell the truth to your king? Is my opinion so valuable to you?" Arthur asked as he stood before the boy.

There was a moment of silence, "Cal Durham…Though, he was eliminated by Black Manta…" Kaldur spoke gravely. His head was still bowed that he had not seen the hand placed on his shoulder.

"It was a dark time for all of Atlantis. A death under the ocean that I rule, is a failure that I must endure for the rest of my days," he stated in a dark voice. "I do not know you, Kaldur'ahm, but if the other Aquaman had decided to place his trust in you, then I will as well."

Kaldur's head raised and met the gaze of his king, "You have my gratitude, my king. Allow me to serve you once more, for as long as I am in this dimension."

"Thank you for your services," Aquaman said with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>"We're stuck on bodyguard duty?" Artemis asked with a roll of her eyes. She eyed the man that was sitting down at the table, slurping on oysters. It made her cringe with disgust. "So this is what the Justice League does on a regular basis…Can't say I'm impressed," she mumbled as she leaned against the bookcase that she and Green Arrow were leaning on. Black Canary was standing straight and had her eyes on the fat man at the table, her glare never leaving the slob of a man.<p>

"And I can't say I'm impressed about this security. Why send a kid to do a man's job?" The man asked with a sly grin on his face, making Artemis' left eye twitch out of annoyance.

Green Arrow glared at the man, "Don't let him get to you…" He said as he crossed his arms. "He has too many enemies to count on his grubby little fingers."

"Don't forget that one of them is from the Justice League itself," he said as he rose a finger, which added to Green Arrow's rage.

"Huntress will be dealt with accordingly," Black Canary said offhandedly.

The man grinned at the woman, making Black Canary scoff. "Ah, I see you haven't taken your eyes off me the entire time you have been here. Not that I blame you, not many can keep their eyes off this," he said as he rubbed a hand on his greasy body.

"Probably out of disgust," Artemis mumbled, in which Green Arrow let out a snicker.

"Not that I blame you. I suppose that all the real men in the Justice League were taken, that's why you had to settle for this wimp," the man said as he darted his head towards Green Arrow. The green archer's hands were clenched and he took a step towards the greasy overweight man.

Artemis placed an arm out, "Don't. Why let him edge you on? He'll get his _just desserts_, soon enough," Artemis stated dryly as she let out a small smirk.

"Would you be the one to give it to me? If so, I wouldn't mind," he said as he grin continued to grow, showing his crooked, out of place teeth. At this statement, Artemis and Green Arrow took a step towards the man, only to be held back by the government security guards that were placed there. "Come on, child. I'm waiting," he said with a snort. At this, Black Canary started to walk menacingly towards him, her right fist raised.

* * *

><p>Robin noticed the training room up ahead and he looked behind him, expecting to see Megan or Connor behind him. Instead, he saw no one. "Oops," he said out loud as he looked ahead again and noticed the lights on in the training room. He went to the door and found that it automatically opened, as it was a form of motion sensor.<p>

A girl in a star patterned costume was in the training room, punching a punching bag violently as sweat was pouring down her face and in her hair. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue mask that was covering her face. She heard the door open, and sighed loudly as she began to turn towards the intruder.

"So help me, Pat…I don't care if-!"

She yelled but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't her step father in the doorway, but a young boy instead. "Oh…It's just a kid."

"Kid? We're practically the same age," he said with a smug grin.

"Look, kid, this isn't the place for inexperienced people," she said as she put her sweaty blonde hair into a bun on her head. "You should head on home."

Robin entered the room, which made the girl cross her arms in anger, "Would love to do that…But crossing dimensions isn't exactly travel friendly."

"What? Is that your power or something?" She asked with a smug grin. "That's pretty lame."

"You aren't whelmed…Not whelmed at all," Robin said as he crossed his arms, not finding the hot tempered girl a threat.

The girl cocked her head in confusion slightly, "What does whelmed mean?"

Robin didn't answer her and instead only smirked. This made her growl as she ran up to the boy and tried punching him, only for him to dodge the attack swiftly. She gasped as she felt her arm that she was using to attack get pulled behind her back as the boy brought his knee on her back, pinning her to the floor. She struggled to get free, but found that she couldn't as she let out a sigh.

"Alright. So you _aren't_ a kid. My name is Star Girl, by the way," she said as she glanced up at him with a smile on her face.

"Robin," he said as he got off of the girl, allowing her to get free. She stood in front of him, with a neutral expression on her face. She then charged at him again, this time pulling a staff from out of the air.

"Nice to meet you, Robin. Don't disappoint me," she said with a smirk. She watched as Robin had returned the smirk and prepared himself for the attack by adjusting his posture into a defensive one. 'Where have I seen that stance before?' Star Girl thought as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you punched him!" Artemis yelled out, but she had a big smile on her face.<p>

Black Canary cradled her hand that she had punched the man with, "I can't either! But…Ouch. It felt like I was punching bricks! Despite the man being big, he had no fat!"

Green Arrow went to grab her hand, but the woman pulled away. "Can I at least see it?" He asked, and she nodded slowly as she gave him her hand. He grabbed it gently as he examined it, "Well, it looks like you're going to live to punch other men in the gut another day."

"Ollie…" Black Canary said as a slight blush appeared on her face, though it quickly disappeared when Artemis quickly got out her bow and loaded an arrow on the strings. "What are you doing?"

"Planning the field advantage…Huntress will come after him, right? We can set up traps to slow her progress," Artemis strategically said as she looked at the two members of the Justice League. "Unless you had something else planned?"

Black Canary and Green Arrow exchanged glances with each other. "How did the other Green Arrow deal with this?" Black Canary asked as she smiled, "I know for a fact that either he's smarter than this one, or Artemis is," she said as the smile turned into a smirk as she started to walk over to Artemis and help plan the traps.

"Now, that just hurts," Green Arrow said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Megan and Connor were looking for Robin in the hallways of the watchtower. They had somehow gotten separated from each other, and Robin being by himself just meant bad news. "Where did he go, Connor?" Megan asked as she avoided the strange glances she was receiving from the other Leaguers that she didn't know.<p>

"Maybe he-"

"Hey guys!" Wally yelled as he ran up to them, eating a half-eaten candy bar. "Where's the rest of the Team?" He asked as he looked around the hallway, but found no one else.

Super Boy crossed his arms, "We got separated," he grimly said as he glared at him.

"Why are you glaring at me? I was hungry! That battle with Klarion made me waste all my emergency food. Oh, did you want some?" Wally asked as he offered the half-eaten candy bar to his friends.

"It's half-eaten…" Connor stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks, Wally. It's getting late, and we need to find where the others have gone off to," Megan said as she placed a worry some hand on her cheek.

Wally nodded, "I could run around this place and find them in a flash…" He said quickly but then face palmed at the pun he had just made. "I'm hanging around this dimension's Flash too long…"

"About time you guys caught up," Robin said from ahead of them. He was walking with Star Girl who smiled kindly at them. She waved, and the three teens all gave a confused look.

"Who's this, Rob?" Wally asked as the two had stopped a few feet away from them.

Star Girl looked into each of their eyes, "Wow, I heard the rumors, but I didn't think it was true. I'm Star Girl, nice to meet you all," she said as she extended a hand, and Wally shook it, rapidly.

"Nice to meet you," he said dryly as he let go of the hand. "Where's Artemis and Kaldur?"

"I am here," Aqualad said as he rounded the corner. Aquaman was walking along side him. "I was merely conversing with this dimension's Aquaman."

There were heavy footsteps, and Star Girl visibly gulped. "Uh, nice meeting you guys, but that sounds like my step father…Gotta run! See you all around!" She yelled as she took off down the hallway. A heavy battle armored man was running down the hallway.

"Courtney!" He yelled as he walked right by the group of teenagers and Aquaman and continued to stomp down the hallway. "You know you're grounded, young lady!"

The footsteps started to fade away and Artemis appeared around the corner, she was drenched and had a smile on her face. "You seem happy Artemis," M'Gann said with a smile. "Did something good happen with Green Arrow?"

"Huh?" She asked as she approached the Team. "No…Nothing happened."

"Yeah…That's why you're drenched. What, did you jump into a lake?" Wally asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Artemis responded with a smirk back, "Something like that, Baywatch."

Wally crossed his arms, "That's exactly what you did, didn't you?" Artemis remained silent, the smirk still on her face. Wally narrowed his eyes in frustration, "Whatever! Didn't want to know anyways."

"Now that everyone is together again, shall we meet with Cyborg to see where we will be staying for the night?" Aqualad suggested.

"Seems ideal. I didn't think it would take this long," Robin stated as he started to head back to where they came from. The rest of the Team started to follow his lead.

Aquaman put a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, halting his movement, "You show great promise as leader. I would like you to go to Atlantis with me in two days' time."

"Thank you my king. I look forward to the outage," Aqualad said with a small smile of gratitude before joining the rest of his Team.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: But Artemis, do you even know how to use that bow? :P**


	3. Metropolis

**A/N: Here's another update! (Hooray!) This chapter will have a small spitfire moment. Also some major Superman/Super Boy mentor bonding. Livewire is a villain from the animated adventures. Not an OC. Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**DTS! Ch. 3**

* * *

><p>Wally let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms while approaching the destination. Artemis gave him a glare and scowled. "Do you <em>have<em> to be so obnoxious?" She asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

The red haired speedster stopped himself mid yawn and immediately put his hands on his waist, "Do you _have_ to be so offended?" He snapped back as he too, rolled his eyes.

"Around _you_?" She asked and then let out a snort, "All the time, Baywatch."

"We're here," Super Boy alerted everyone, and Artemis as well as Wally went quiet.

"Do you think he's busy?" Miss Martian asked as she tilted her head slightly. "Cyborg I mean. He said that he was working on a solution, and I don't feel comfortable walking in while he could be working."

Aqualad shook his head, "I do not know. Perhaps we should try again later," he suggested and turned around towards the group, his fist was raised as he was about to knock on the door, but then started to second guess himself.

"It'll be fine. The most he could be is working," Robin stated with a shrug as he started to go through the door, ignoring his other teammates as they tried to pull him back, though he easily dodged the hands that tried to grab his shoulders. The door automatically opened and the boy wonder had walked in. Robin looked back at his friends and started to chuckle, "Since we're already here…" He trailed on with a shrug and held a smirk on his face.

A blue haired android walked into the doorway. She glanced at the boy with her lifeless eyes and then at the rest of the Team. "Welcome," she said in a monotone as she gestured them in with a hand. The Team looked quizzically at one another before finally deciding to head into the room.

"Nice room," Robin complimented as he looked around the room. The walls had see-through blue technology and was blinking rapidly with different colors that lined the interior. Azure nodded as she walked over to Cyborg, who was working on a steel framed circle. It appeared to be an arch and had electricity passing through it.

"Victor, the dimensional beings have arrived," Azure stated as she stood next to the man who was bending down to examine a control panel that he had built that evening.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he stood up to greet the Team. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, "I didn't expect to see you guys so early…" He trailed on as he had a small smile on his face.

"Did you find a way to send us back?" Megan asked as she floated over to Cyborg, and he looked down at the ground as a result.

"About that…" He trailed on as his smile turned into a frown.

Super Boy crossed his arms in a dissatisfied manner, "You don't know how to, do you?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"There's too many unknowns…I might need Zatarra or Zatanna's assistance…" Cyborg trailed on as he thought out loud. He looked up and saw the down casted looks of the teenagers. He then put his hands up defensively with a reassuring smile on his face, "But don't worry! We'll find a way to send you guys back…It just might take longer than expected."

Aqualad nodded his head in understanding, "Where should we go for tonight? It is getting late, and we have not made any preparations."

Cyborg crossed his arms, "There should be an observation room with a couple of beds on the fourth floor of the watchtower…Sorry, but that's all we have aside from one in the medical bay. I wish I could give you guys more."

"It was kind of you to give us anything at all," Aqualad said with a small smile. "If you all will excuse me, I am going to retire for the night," he said as he started to walk out.

"Kaldur, I'll go with you. That sparring match with Star Girl really wore me out," Robin said as he started to run towards the Atlantean. He then suddenly turned around and looked at the remaining Team members, "Catch you later!"

Robin left the room after he said that. Cyborg only sighed as he turned back to the structure he was building, "I want to help you all…I just need some more time."

"Victor, you have done so much for us already. Thank you," Megan said as she hovered into the air. She glanced at Super Boy, Wally, and Artemis. "I will go with Robin and Aqualad. Goodnight!" She yelled as she left the room, all the while hovering the entire time.

"Did you guys want to find something to do?" Wally suggested. "I'm not all that tired, and I could go for some excitement," he stated with a smile on his face.

Artemis scowled and crossed her arms, "I'm not tired either…But I don't know if I want to spend my time with _you_," she said dryly as she walked out the door.

Wally blinked and let it sink in for a few seconds before anger finally set in, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm fun!" He yelled as he ran after her out the door.

Super Boy looked down at the ground and sighed, "Is the Superman here as good as everyone says he is?" He asked Cyborg who turned around at such a broad question.

"By good…You mean a hero? Or is there something else that you want to talk about?" Cyborg asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's just…My Superman won't even glance at me…I wasn't even trained by him," Super Boy said as he looked the man in the eyes. "I'm…His clone…But I think he sees me as an imposter, as a replacement or something else…I don't know exactly."

Cyborg let out a small chuckle, and Super Boy narrowed his eyes at him and was prepared to say something to him, but stopped when the man started to approach him, "You have the worst timing, Clark," Victor stated as he looked behind Super Boy.

Connor's eyes went wide as he suddenly turned around, only to be met with the blue and red costumed hero. "I…Just forget everything you've heard. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get to know me now that you know the truth," Super Boy said grimly with his head down as he started to head out the door, only to be blocked by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"I _do_ want to get to know you, Super Boy. Nothing of what I've heard will convince me otherwise," Superman said as he looked down at the boy, who didn't look up at him.

"Yeah, right…You'll avoid me like the plague now that you know that I'm just a clone," Connor stated as he tried to move once again, only to find that the steady grip on his shoulder hadn't let up. Surprised, Connor looked up into Superman's eyes and found a friendly and inviting smile.

"I wanted to ask you if you were interested in going to Metropolis," Superman responded as he let go of the boy's shoulder. "They have a milkshake shop there that the drinks are so thick, you couldn't drink them with a straw."

Connor raised an eyebrow at the man's childish offer, "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not? I meant what I said. You're not alone anymore," Clark said as he nodded. Super Boy glanced to the side in thought before returning his concentration to the man next to him.

"Alright…" Super Boy said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Robin was walking casually along but he wasn't heading to the fourth floor. No, he wasn't done thoroughly knowing every inch of this place, and his plan didn't call for an early resting period. After all, Batman had trained him to endure and live off of three hours of sleep at the most. This was nothing but a cake walk to him…<p>

His cape fell loosely around his body as he quickly darted into a hallway that no hero was down. He noticed a panel on the wall, but it seemed to blend in to the color scheme. He smirked as he pressed the weak point with his hand, a common technique that Bruce had taught him, and the panel collapsed inwardly, revealing the multiple wires and circuits that went through the wall.

He bent down as he pulled out a wire from his glove and plugged it into the wall as a small screen lit up above the glove, along with a small keyboard. "Let's see how great your defenses are…" He mused to himself as his fingers started to furiously attack the holographic buttons. Twelve red heads appeared on the screen and his eyebrows furrowed in amazement/amusement. "Batman has some major firewall…But, nothing that I can't get passed."

He got busy as he began to type again, only to get many errors on the screen and another red head was added to the screen. "Okay…This might take some time. I _wasn't _expecting a counter program…" He stated to himself as he typed again, only for his system to start shaking, as if the screen itself was becoming corrupted.

"Counter-hacking found," came a robotic voice from his glove.

Robin's eyes went wide as he typed furiously on his holographic keyboard, "_Wasn't _expecting this either! He's trying to hack into my systems!" He yelled out loud as he growled, though his heart was beating rapidly in his chest from the adrenaline rush. He let out a small chuckle, the adrenaline rush pumping through his veins. "Guess it's time to see who will win?"

* * *

><p>Superman and Super Boy landed on the streets on Metropolis by Martian Manhunter's telepathic beam. Super Boy looked around at Metropolis and he blinked taking in all the buildings and busy traffic. "What do you think, Super Boy?" Clark asked the boy as he looked down at the distracted boy.<p>

"It's…Nice," he said with a small smile.

Superman smiled back at the fact that Super Boy was starting to come out of his shell. "Good. It's just a couple of blocks from here," he said as he started to walk ahead of the boy, who started to walk behind him. "Do you have a name, Super Boy?"

"Connor…I go by Connor Kent," Connor mumbled, barely above a whisper as he looked at the ground uncomfortably. He then looked around at the busy streets of people, who was smiling and taking pictures at the duo in front of them.

"Superman, is this your son?" A reporter asked as he took a picture of the two.

"A quote, if you would, Superman?" A newscaster asked as they got right into the faces of the two of them.

Connor was starting to feel uncomfortable as he tried to avoid the gaze of the reporters and the unnecessary body contact that the people started to rub themselves on the two of them. "Please!" Superman yelled as he put a hand up, as if to say 'desist'. "This is my cousin, Super Boy. That is all you will need to know," he said as he grabbed Connor's hand and started to fly into the air.

"Cousin?" Super Boy questioned as he rose an eyebrow.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment…Sorry, you don't even know me yet," Superman stated as he started to chuckle. As they approached the shop that Superman was talking about, they were blasted out of the sky by a beam of blue. They landed on the ground harshly as they rolled a few times. Superman immediately got up and looked around the area as Super Boy took his time to get up.

"As if the world needs a new super brat…This makes three?" Came a calm and collective voice as someone stepped out of the shadows. Lex Luthor readjusted his suit as he glanced at the two of them. A girl that had electricity coming to life around her landed on the ground next to him.

"Luthor…Livewire…I didn't know the two of you were working together," Superman stated as he clenched his fists while taking a step towards them, putting Super Boy safely behind him.

Lex Luthor crossed his arms as Livewire prepared bolts of lightning in her hands while advancing towards Superman with a devilish smile on her face, "We don't. But the pay was just a bit too high to refuse," she said as she rose a fist and struck at Superman, who swift fully dodged it and grabbed her arm. She narrowed her eyes and increased the electricity around her, shocking herself, who was immune, and Superman, who cried out as he fell to his knees. She then kicked him, sending him across the street.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Super Boy asked rhetorically as he punched her in the face while she was distracted. She went flying into a nearby building. She wiped the blood that formed on her face with a wicked smile on her face.

"You want to play tough, big boy?" She mocked as she kicked off the building, electricity crackling across her body as she did so, "I'll play tough!" She yelled as she came at him and punched him in the stomach. He keeled over as he tried to intake oxygen, only for her to raise her knee and plummet the boy's face into it. She then sent him flying with bolts of electricity as he collided into a parked car, causing the car to receive several dents and cracks.

As Livewire was busy with Super Boy, Lex Luthor started to walk to where Superman was starting to regain consciousness from the blast. He groaned as the business man approached him. "I'm sorry. Sometimes she can't control her anger…" He stated with a smirk as he pulled out a ring that was laced with Kryptonite. "In case you were wondering, her attacks are filled with concentrated Kryptonite…" He said as he bent down to Superman and held the ring to Superman's face. He started to sweat profusely as his strength was slowly leaving him.

"W-Why?" Superman asked, his strength quickly fading. He glanced over to Super Boy who was going neck to neck with Livewire, however, much to his surprise, Super Boy was actually winning that fight. Although the boy did have a few bruises and scratches.

"The fact that you said I couldn't control you…Made me open my eyes. Of course I can't control a super hero! What a preposterous idea! However, I could do the next best alternative…" He trailed on with a devious smirk on his face.

Superman did his best to glare at the man, "I-It…Doesn't…Have to b-be this way," he managed to mumble out as he started to lose feeling in his lower body.

"Doesn't have to be this way, he says!" Lex Luthor yelled out as he started to chuckle. "But it does, Superman…And now…" He said as he brought out a gun from his suit pocket. However, he didn't see the very angry Super Boy approach him menacingly. He tapped Lex Luthor on the shoulder, and he let out a scowl, "Can't you see I'm busy, Livewire?"

"_Guess again_," Super Boy growled out as Luthor turned around and dropped the ring on the ground, his face was full of shock. The boy punched Luthor across the face, sending him flying from the force as he collided into a nearby building from the force.

Super Boy started to walk towards Lex Luthor, though his body was bruised and sore, he did his best to look strong. "H-How?" Lex stuttered out, "Her attacks were infused with Kryptonite! You should be dead," he stated, his eyes wide as his body started to shake.

"Kryptonite doesn't affect me," Super Boy lied as he punched the man in the face again, causing him to black out as he forcefully lost consciousness. He wiped his mouth as he walked over to where Superman was and kicked the ring away from him.

"Connor, are you alright?" Superman asked with concern as he struggled to get up. Super Boy just started to breathe loudly as he started to lose his breath. He shook his head as he collapsed next to Superman. "Kryptonite does affect you…"

Connor started to feel weak, though a small smile appeared on his face, "Didn't want Luthor knowing that," he mumbled as he looked at Superman who had a grin on his face.

"I'm proud of the work you did here tonight, Connor. _You did well_," Superman complimented as he lifted a shaky hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Thanks…Clark," Connor said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the building.

* * *

><p>Wally let out a scowl as he finally caught up to Artemis, which was ironic since he was the one with the speed powers. "Why are you in such a rush?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Because I want to get away from you," she said with a sly smile on her face as she glanced behind her slightly at the boy. "In case you haven't noticed, your 'fun' idea is what got us here in the first place, remember?"

Kid Flash let out a grumble, "Alright, but in my defense, I didn't know that the alert meant that stupid witch boy!" He yelled in frustration as he tried to not pull out his hair. "Wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever Kid Mouth!" She yelled as she took another step, but failed to notice the trip wire that had somehow been put up in the hallway. Her eyes went wide as she tripped over it, and she was beginning to fall, only to be caught by Wally. She looked up at his eyes, and he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" He asked as he held her closer to him, her body becoming increasingly closer to the young speedster. Her heartbeat started to race, as her face started to feel hot. She shook her head as she stumbled out of the boy's arms and stood on her own.

"Fine! It's not like I needed your help," she responded with a scoff as she stormed away in the other direction. "Forget what I said, I _am_ tired. I'm going to rest," she said in a rush as she started to walk away from the boy.

Wally glanced down at his hands from when he had caught the young archer. His face flushed red for some weird reason as he put them down. "Yeah? Well, _I'm_ going to bed too!" He yelled as he started to speed down the hallway. "I'm not copying you!" He yelled as he passed Artemis, who narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't want you to!" She yelled in frustration as she crossed her arms.

As they continued to walk away, Green Arrow came out of a hidden hallway. He had a smirk on his face as he tried to not chuckle. "Those kids need to tell each other someday," he mused as he bent down to collect his trip wire arrow that he had set up.

Black Canary appeared from out of the shadows, "Aren't you a matchmaker?" She asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms in amusement.

"Somebody needs to around here. Everyone is so serious, it's boring," he told her, his words full of honesty.

"Just don't get a swelled head, Ollie…" She trailed on as she walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close.

"Don't tell me to not get something I already have, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he pulled her face closer to his and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Super Boy and Superman had just teleported back into the watchtower, milkshakes in their hands. Superman was telling Connor about his first day at the Daily Planet. "Just as I handed the paper in to Jimmy, Lois turns the corner and slapped the paper out of his hands!" He yelled as he started to chuckle.<p>

Connor let out a smile as he took a drink of his milkshake, though he was having difficulty because the drink was too thick to drink through the straw. "Isn't Lois your colleague? Why would she do that?"

"I think she was telling me that I could do better. Needless to say that my work as a reporter improved because of it," Superman responded as he rubbed the back of his head. However, he suddenly stopped when Batman suddenly teleported into the watchtower behind them. "Batman? What is-?"

Batman remained silent as he held a stern expression on his face. He strode passed them, completely ignoring them as he narrowed his eyes at the door. Connor and Clark exchanged glances and then ran after the dark knight. "Bruce! What are you doing?" Superman yelled as he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, only for Batman to shrug it off, much to Clark's surprise.

"Someone out hacked me…I intend to find out who," he said in a grim voice as he pressed a button behind him, smashing the control screen, locking the door behind him. The door shut Clark and Connor out, and the boy put a frustrated hand to his face.

"What's wrong? Brain Freeze?" Superman teased as he held a small smile on his face.

Connor shook his head, "No…But I know who Batman made mad…" The boy trailed on as he sighed.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually really like Lex Luthor. He's just so misunderstood. :(**


	4. Central City

**A/N: Hello! And here's another chapter of DTS! Mirror Master isn't an OC. He belongs to the JLU and Flash universe. Alrighty. Major bonding ahead. Had to refrain from so many bad puns. You're welcome. **

**DTS! Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>Aqualad was woken up by a loud pounding on the door. He sat up in the medical bed that was closest to the window, where various stars and planets could be seen. He sighed as he put a hand on his left eye in a tired manner. Miss Martian grumbled in her sleep before she too, woke up with a start.<p>

"Kaldur? What is that…_Pounding_?" Megan whined as she sat up in her bed as well. Aqualad shook his head and was about to answer before the door opened and Robin came in with a proud smirk.

"Guess who out hacked Batman?" He asked in a playful manner as he crossed his arms.

Kaldur looked at him for a few seconds before he narrowed his eyes at the young boy wonder, "You did…_What_?" He asked in amazement as he could only look the boy in his masked eyes.

"Kaldur, you make it seem like that's a bad thing. Our Batman would be proud at this achievement," Robin responded back as his smirk started to fall. He hadn't felt very proud of himself anymore, considering it took a good two solid hours before he could finally crack the security.

"Robin…" Aqualad trailed on as he stood up from his bed and walked over to the boy who was now looking down at the ground. "In case you have forgotten, we are not in our dimension. We are not sure how Batman will react to this."

Megan floated over to the two boys as she put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Don't be too hard on him. He didn't consider those things."

Robin shrugged off the hand on his shoulder as he shook his head, "No. It's my fault. I should have considered all of the options before I did something not rageous," he said as he let out a small smile. Kaldur nodded, signaling to Robin that what he said was correct.

"What happened after you hacked into the system?" Megan asked as she looked into the boy's masked eyes. She landed on the ground as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing too whelming. After I hacked into the system, I was able to access information," Robin said as he started to walk over to the beds, leaving his two friends behind him. He then sighed as he turned around with his arms crossed. "I found out that there's a Vandal Savage here, too."

Kaldur's eyes went wide with panic, "That is some realization," he mumbled as he glanced at Megan. "Does that mean that there's a Light here as well?" He asked rhetorically to himself.

Megan shrugged her shoulders, "It would make sense…But then there's a possibility that the Light doesn't exist here."

"The question that should be asked is…Who is the threat in this dimension?" Robin asked as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. He was too deep in thought that he hadn't noticed a man dressed like a bat enter the room silently. When he looked up, he jumped back at the familiar form of his mentor and cringed.

"Which one of you hacked into my system?" He asked in a gruff voice as he looked all three of them in the eyes. To say that he was intimidating would be an understatement. Kaldur stood in front of Megan and Robin in a protective manner.

"It was me," Kaldur stated, as he remained expressionless. He refused to show any weakness, Aqualad was the Team leader, and that meant to take the punishment directed towards one of his teammates.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the Atlantean before he pushed him aside. "Anyone who wants to tell the truth?" He asked sarcastically, as he looked at Megan and Robin.

"I did," Robin said with crossed arms. "The other Batman has a much higher firewall. I still can't crack his systems."

"How?" Batman asked as he kept advancing towards the young boy until he stood a few feet away from him. "How did you hack into the watchtower?"

Robin remained silent as he narrowed his eyes at Batman, "Same way anyone would," he said with a shrug. Batman examined Robin's face with a stern expression. He looked him over from top to bottom before he narrowed his eyes in the same manner that the boy wonder was.

"It had a five digit code that only I would know," he stated with a frown.

"You use that code for everything…" Robin trailed on as he rolled his eyes under his mask, thankful that he was wearing one so Batman couldn't see it.

The dark knight felt his mouth turn into a thin smirk, "You rolled your eyes at me…" He trailed on as he turned around and started to head out the door.

"How does he always-?"

"One more thing…Robin," Batman stated as he stopped walking, much to the alarm of the three teenagers in the room. "You hack into my systems again…We're going to have a long talk," he stated as he walked out the door. Although he had left, the threat in his voice still lingered in the air.

Kaldur sighed in relief, glad that the Batman was out of the room, "You will not do that again?" He asked as he felt his heartbeat start to return to its normal beat.

"Won't need to. I made a copy of all the information," Robin said with pride as he held up a black thumb drive with a smirk.

"Robin!" Megan scolded as she frowned.

Robin shrugged as he put the thumb drive back into his pocket, "Batman doesn't know. Relax."

"You are treading on thin ice, Robin," Aqualad said with a sigh as he walked back to his bed.

"Please don't hack into things anymore…I don't want them thinking we can't be trusted," Megan mumbled as she, too, went over to her bed and sat on it. She didn't know if she was saying it for the sake of the Team, or maybe just for her own selfish reasons. She wanted J'onn to talk to her, and it was starting to take its toll on the young Martian.

Robin nodded slowly, "Sure thing Miss M," he said with a smile as he landed on an empty bed that was beside Aqualad. He looked out the window with a sigh, "I can't believe that Batman never took me up here…I thought that he trusted me…" He trailed on as he sighed again. He put a hand up to his head and rubbed his hand through his loose hair.

"Is that why you hacked the system? Because you wanted to find out what other things he never told you?" Megan asked with a small smile.

Robin's eyes widened, "Of course not! It's because…" He trailed off, but upon thinking about it for a few more seconds he shrugged, "Maybe that is the reason. All this time I thought I was his partner…But the more that I think about it, the more I come up with the possibility that I might have just been his sidekick."

"That is not true," Aqualad stated as he too, looked out the window at the numerous stars that seemed to light up the space. "I am positive that Batman always thought of you as a partner. Even in Atlantis, the popular news of the Dynamic Duo was always enlightening."

Robin remained silent for a few seconds before he nodded. He smiled, "Thanks, Aqualad."

Super Boy ran into the room, along with Superman following closely behind him. Robin rose an eyebrow at the scene, but decided to stay silent. Megan shot up from her bed and hovered above her bed. "Super Boy!" She yelled in excitement with a slight blush on her face.

"Robin, I saw Batman. Are you-?"

"Traught, Super Boy. Already got a lecture from Aqualad _and_ Batman," Robin stated as he leaned into the mattress.

Super Boy nodded as he sighed. "M'gann, I'm sorry that I left you," he said as he walked over to the Martian. Superman had a grin on his face as he crossed his arms, watching Connor.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Superman asked, which made the two teens in question jump slightly at the question. A blush came to both of their faces as they looked away.

"G-Girlfriend? M-Me?" M'gann stuttered as she fell to the bed from her hover position. Super Boy glanced down at the ground, not saying a word.

"I'll take that as a yes," Superman mumbled, though he held a proud smirk on his face. He glanced around the room and noticed that two teens were missing. "Where are the others?"

Robin shrugged, "Dunno. Left before them," he said with a shrug as he placed his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, though Superman couldn't see him do it since he was wearing his mask.

"Kid Flash and Artemis walked out together. I don't know where they went," Super Boy stated as he looked up at Superman.

"I see. Since you all have recovered from your unexpected trip, mind telling me how exactly…_This_…Happened?" Superman asked as he leaned against a nearby wall.

* * *

><p>Wally was running so fast that he didn't see who he collided with. All he knew was that he felt something sturdy, and then falling on his back. "What did I-?" He asked as he looked up and noticed the smirking form of Flash standing over him. "Of course it's you. Why are you even here so late?" He asked as he stood up.<p>

"Usually you say 'sorry' when running into someone," Flash stated as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kid Flash stated as he rolled his eyes. He was getting more annoyed talking to Flash than he ever was before. He felt his right eye twitching as he tried to contain his frustration levels.

"Welcome, lieutenant sarcasm," Flash said as he offered a hand down to the boy. Kid Flash looked at the hand before he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not taking that hand. I don't know where it's been," Wally responded as he stood up on his own.

Flash looked offended as he looked at his hand before wiping it on his costume. He then placed it down by his side, "What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" Wally countered as he started to walk away.

However, he didn't get very far before Flash appeared before him in an instant, "Look, I know that we didn't get on…Good…Terms. But I want to make it up to you. Come to Central? I have this really cool apartment!" He pleaded with Wally, who noticed his 'puppy dog' eyes.

Wally sighed, "It's not like there's anything else to-"

"Thanks! What do I call you? Flash Jr.?" Flash asked innocently.

Wally noticed the innocent intention in his voice, but couldn't help but be annoyed by the suggested title. "Kid Flash," he said with no emotion.

"Alright KF, let's run!" Flash yelled as he sped off in a red blur.

Kid Flash watched him leave, but then smirked, "As if I'm going to lose in a race!" He yelled as he placed his goggles over his eyes and sped off after the Flash in a yellow and red blur.

* * *

><p>Robin looked over at Aqualad, letting him take control of the conversation. Aqualad nodded at the decision as he stood up to meet Superman's gaze. "It started when we got an alert from Mount Justice."<p>

"Mount Justice?" Superman asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"It is the base for our Organization. It previously belonged to the Justice League," Aqualad explained as he noticed Superman's slow nod. He then started to explain his story again, "Kid noticed the alert and brought it to our attention. Since we hadn't received a mission from Batman in a few days, we were looking for an activity to keep us occupied."

"Only except, it turned out to be a trap set up by Klarion, the witch boy," Super Boy added with a growl.

Robin sighed as he stared at the ceiling, "We didn't see it coming…Batman will scold me for being so careless!"

Megan shook her head, "We all were. He blindsided us. He somehow knew all of our weaknesses."

Aqualad nodded at his friends' statements, "What is worse, we did not let the League know where we were…"

"Meaning, it could be days before they notice your disappearance…" Superman trailed on softly. The Team all looked at the ground in silence. A small frown on each of their faces, and Superman's eyes went wide with panic. "That's not…We'll keep you all safe until we find you a way back."

"If there is a way back…" Megan mumbled as tears started to pool in her eyes. "J'onn doesn't even want to look at me! I don't know if I can-!"

The Martian broke into an emotional breakdown. Super Boy sat beside her on the bed and let her cry into his shoulder, all the while he was rubbing her shoulder tenderly. Superman watched on with a sorrowful look as he sighed and looked down at the ground. "We will find a way for you to get back. We will."

"What will we do until you find a way? Although we are thankful for your generous hospitality, I am doubtful you want us to stay in the watchtower," Aqualad stated as he crossed his arms.

"I…I don't know. I wouldn't mind Super Boy staying with me in my apartment…" Superman trailed on as he looked into Connor's eyes. Super Boy felt a small smile on his face and had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Where would you all like to stay?" Upon the silence of the teenagers, Superman sighed. "We'll figure it out in the morning. In the meantime, get some rest. You all must be exhausted."

* * *

><p>As Kid Flash and Flash appeared on the streets of Central City, the young speedster started to look around at the tall building of the city. "Yup. Looks like Central," he mumbled as he shrugged.<p>

"Are we going to see Iris and Barry?" He asked as he started to walk in a random direction, knowing is way around the city.

Flash wore a frown of confusion as he tilted his head slightly, "Why would I go to my uncle's house?" He asked with a laugh.

"Wait…" KF trailed on as he stopped walking and turned to face the older speedster, "_Your_ uncle? Uncle Barry is _my_ uncle," Wally stated as he started to walk back towards Flash with an accusatory finger raised. "Who_ are_ you?"

"Uh," Flash said with a slowly raised finger, he had a frown on his face, but his eyes went wide when he heard an explosion coming from an abandoned bowling alley. "Rain check?" He asked with a playful smirk as he took off in the direction in a red blur.

Wally blinked in confusion before his eyes narrowed, "Don't run away when I'm accusing you!" He yelled as he followed the red blur trail as he sped off after him. In mere seconds he was at the bowling alley, and found that the Flash had already went inside. The building looked to be in bad shape, and seemed to be on its last knees. The doors were off its hinges, and the entranceway of the building showed a black void. "Why couldn't this be glow bowl?" He asked rhetorically with a sigh as he ran inside.

KF watched his step as he had to avoid the holes that were in the floor, "Flash!" He yelled as he took another step. "Where did he-?"

A mirror appeared from behind him with a masked face on it, "What do we have here? A Flash Jr.?" The voice asked through the mirror as it started to circle around the teenager.

"Kid Flash…Who are you?" Wally asked with the slightly narrowed eyes as he took a step backwards, always keeping his eyes on the mirror.

"I am Mirror Master!" He yelled in triumph. "I have captured your friend within the confines of my mirror, where he will be trapped for all-!" Mirror Master started to monologue but then stopped what he was doing when he noticed the smug look on the boy's face. "Why do you look as if you have just won the Nobel Prize?"

KF had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face, "Because, I'm not here anymore," he said as his image started to fade it and out before it finally disappeared. "And by the way, you might want to keep up," Wally's voice echoed around the abandoned bowling area.

The mirror with Mirror Master's face on it frowned as it floated around the area. "That's original. I'm surprised Flash hasn't used it already," he grumbled as he heard a bottle roll on the ground. Within seconds a white blast came from the mirror, entrapping the bottle in the Mirror World.

"You were _way_ off!" Came Wally's amused voice. "Would you like to buy a vowel for 200?" He teased as a whirlwind appeared in the middle of the area, surprising Mirror Master as his eyes grew wide. The mirror started to hover backwards before it collided with a body. Alarmed, the mirror turned around, only to be met with a raised fist from the young speedster.

However, as soon as Wally was inches away from hitting the class, Flash came running out of the mirror, and collided with the fist. Flash fell to the ground, rubbing his abused head, "Ouch! You clogged me in the head!" He yelled as Wally shook his hand out from hitting something that seemed to be made out of bricks.

"Youch! Seriously, is your head _made_ of bricks?!" He yelled as he looked up and noticed that Mirror Master was trying to sneak away from the scene. "Hey! You're not getting away!" KF yelled as he started to run after Mirror Master, only to trip when Flash started to lay down on the ground in pain from the punch.

"Kid Flash, we will meet again," Mirror Master stated as the mirror shattered in millions of pieces, though the face disappeared as he did so.

Kid Flash scowled as he looked at Flash, "Dude, you let him get away!" He yelled as he slowly got up from the floor. "You really aren't Uncle Barry…You're almost as clumsy as me!"

Flash frowned as he closed his eyes. He slowly took off the top of his costume, revealing his red hair and green eyes. Wally's eyes went wide as he took a step back. "N-No way…You can't be me! I'm me!" He yelled as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"I'm Wally West. I had to take the mantle of Flash when Barry disappeared," Flash said with no emotion as he stood up from the ground. "I had to learn everything by myself. I wasn't given the chance to learn from a mentor."

Kid Flash was silent as he shook his head, "I had no idea…Did you at least get away from…Dad?" He asked as he looked down at the ground. A hand was placed on his shoulder, making the teenager look up, slightly startled at the sudden gesture.

"You can't call that _man_ a father. But yeah, I did. Barry took care of me until my teenage years when he disappeared," Flash said as he started to walk towards the entrance, pulling the top of his costume back over his face. He then smirked as he turned towards his younger self, "Now that the sun's up, how about we hit the sack?"

"Mirror Master got away. Shouldn't we go after him?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"MM? He's no big deal. I'll worry about him in the morning," Flash said with a shrug.

KF deadpanned, "It is morning."

"Tomorrow then! I'm beat!" Flash yelled as he started to exit out of the building in a red blur. KF smirked as he sped off after him, creating a red and yellow blur.

"Maybe this won't be _so_ bad?" KF mumbled to himself with a small grin as he caught up with the Flash in seconds.

* * *

><p>Aqualad woke up first, and then Super Boy followed after him. "Good morning, Super Boy," Aqualad said and Super Boy nodded with his head sleepily. He walked towards the door, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner, only to accidentally hit the wall, making him grumble. He then readjusted himself towards the door and was about to go through it, when Wally bursted through the door, bumping into the strong chest of Super Boy.<p>

"Ouch!" Wally yelled and then looked up at his teammate with a smile, "You'll never guess what I found out!"

This woke up the rest of the Team, who became aware of the speedsters presence. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell us," Robin groaned as he sat up in his bed.

"Wait!" Artemis yelled with a teasing smile on her face, "You just found out that you're a girl? Because that's what you're acting like," she said as she tossed a pillow over her head to drown out the loud teenager's announcement.

Wally narrowed his eyes at the girl as he crossed his arms, "No. But I would tell you if I ever did find that out."

"What is it, Wally?" Megan asked as she hovered out of her bed and landed next to KF.

"The Flash is actually me!" He yelled in excitement, and everyone in the room had to do a double take on what he had just said.

"The Flash isn't Barry Allen here?" Robin asked, now completely awake.

Wally shrugged, "Flash said that he disappeared when he was a teenager. He didn't really talk about it all that much."

"I'm sorry, Wally," Megan said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"On the bright side," Super Boy stated, "You can find out what you're capable of."

Aqualad nodded, "I agree, it would be a great opportunity."

"I know! I'm pretty excited!" Wally yelled with a grin on his face.

Superman walked through the door and noticed the cheery ambience of the room. "I trust the evening went well?" He asked with a small smile.

"Definitely!" Wally yelled, "It turns out that Flash isn't just a great jerk, and that he's actually me and I think that it's super cool how I can learn to see what I can-"

"Whoa there!" Superman stated with a smile. He rose a hand up in a way that meant 'slow down', "I can't follow Flash when he does that and I can't follow you either. I came here with some news."

Artemis shot up out of bed, "You found a way to get us home?"

Superman frowned, "Sorry. That was the bad news. Cyborg and Azure are working as hard as they can, but nothing is working."

"The good news?" Super Boy pressed on as he crossed his arms.

"Your would be mentors have all agreed to bring you to their homes," Superman said with a smile.

"I doubt that, Superman," Robin stated as he stood up with his arms crossed, "Batman doesn't exactly like kids."

Superman shook his head and crossed his arms, "Even he agreed to it."

Megan frowned, "I doubt that J'onn would-"

"M'gann, was it?" J'onn asked as he appeared in the doorway, surprising everyone except Superman. He density shifted into the room and reappeared in front of the Martian.

"Y-yes?" She asked as she placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"It seems that I was…Rude…To you before. I would like to make amends, if that would be possible," Martian Manhunter said with a thin smile.

M'gann's eyes lit up with happiness, a smile on her face as it stretched from ear to ear. "Yes!" She yelled as she flew into his arms and hugged him. Confused at such a human interaction, he slowly returned the hug, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"We aren't quite finished yet…I have an announcement to make in front of the entire league. Make sure you're all ready in a few minutes," Superman stated as he walked out of the room.

"Wonder what the announcement is?" Artemis asked as she gathered her bow and arrows.

"By the urgency in his voice, I sincerely hope it is something good," Aqualad said as he faced the rest of his Team, who all nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "It's Flash Boy!" "Isn't it Speedy?" "Flash. Jr.!" **


	5. Celebrate Good Times

**A/N: And so we're back with DTS. I basically write this as I try and get ideas for my Phantom in Gotham fic, so if updates seem a bit slow, I apologize in advance, as I was probably writing that humongous chapter. Anyways, back on track from where we previously had left off. Superman has an announcement. Boy, I wonder what it might be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**DTS! Ch.5 – Celebrate Good Times**

* * *

><p>Cyborg sighed as he sat down on the ground next to the miniature archway he had created. He leaned his head back so it was propped up against the back cabinets. Azure was staring at him with her cold red eyes as he only shook his head at the lifeless being in front of him. "I don't know what to do. This is an unsolvable puzzle for me. There's too many unknowns and I can't just find a single output!" He yelled as he banged his fists against the floor in frustration.<p>

Azure only shook her head as she walked closer and bent down so she could be eye to eye with him. "You have bags under your eyes…" she stated with slight concern in your voice.

At this, Cyborg looked up at her, "Are you developing human emotions?" He asked with excitement laced in his tone.

The android stared at the cyborg for a few seconds before she stood back up, "I recommend hibernation mode to refresh your systems," she said in her monotone voice and he sighed with defeat.

"Yeah, yeah," he stated as he leaned his head back against the cabinets.

"Victor, your physical form is weakening. You need to take a different course of actions, otherwise…" Azure trailed as she looked at the steel arch in front of her. "Perhaps we have been looking at it incorrectly…"

Victor scrambled to his feet and cracked his head to the side as he stood beside his protégé. "What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

Azure lifted her hand, and she was holding a vibrant blue sword in her hands. She walked over to the steel arch and swiped at it, making a small tic mark as a result. She did another tic mark at the top of the arc, and then two tic marks on the left side of the arch. "Perhaps there are multiple outputs that we have not considered," she stated as she walked over to the control panel of the newly built machine. She released her hand that held the blue sword, and it disappeared in yellow sparkles.

"Multiple outputs…?" Cyborg considered as he crossed his arms, "What dimension has multiple outputs?"

The android shook her head slowly before activating the control panel. The steel arch lit up a variety of colors before displaying a portal that was translucent to the eye. After a few seconds, an image started to appear…

* * *

><p>"How could they just disappear!" Flash yelled furiously as he narrowed his eyes.<p>

Batman remained silent as he crossed his arms in thought as he looked over the cave. Nothing seemed to be out of place with it, as everything looked to be exactly the same. Minus the teenagers that were supposed to be here.

"I am worried too, Flash," Martian Manhunter stated with no emotion in his voice. "We will find them."

"J'onn's right. It's only been a few days, I'm sure that they will turn up," Green Arrow stated with a shrug.

Superman sighed as he walked around the cave, "I've been stupid. I should have been there for…Super Boy…Instead I let him be all alone…He must hate me now," he stated as he sighed again in exasperation.

"This is all your fault!" Red Arrow yelled at the top of his lungs as he approached the silent Batman. "You were supposed to keep an eye on them! And now Dick and Wally are gone!"

"You think I don't know that?" Batman snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the young lad in front of him. "You think I didn't know they disappeared seconds after they did? Dick is my _son_, Harper."

Everyone grew silent at the argument and Roy took a step back in confusion before he narrowed his eyes again and pointed at him with an accusatory finger, "You didn't do a very good job of protecting him," he stated in a dark tone before walking away from the emotionally unstable man.

"At least Aqualad is with them. I am sure he will keep your land dwellers out of trouble," Aquaman stated with a proud smirk.

Green Arrow glared at the Atlantean, "What? You think Artemis can't take care of herself?"

* * *

><p>Cyborg blinked at the very hazy scene that was playing out in front of them. "These guys are more insane than our Justice League…" He mumbled as the scene finally fizzled out. "What? No! Stay with me baby, you were doing so well!" He yelled as he went over to the control panel and tried the coordinates again, only to be met with nothing.<p>

"The dimension shifts, most likely. The same coordinates will not work twice," Azure mused as she placed her hands behind her back walking up to him.

"Back to square one," Cyborg stated with an exhausted sigh.

"Progress was made, however, Victor. Not a complete bust," she said with a shrug as she sat in a steel chair that was twice her size.

Victor shook his head as he headed towards the door, "You need to make up your mind if you want to stay a lifeless android, or a human android," he said as he waited for the android to get up and go with him, only to find that her eyes lit up yellow, and the current flew down her blue hair, much like electricity.

"Superman is making an announcement. In the main audience room," she stated as she hopped off the chair and walked over to Cyborg. "Coming, slow toke?" She asked as she walked out of the room.

"It's poke…" He mumbled as he hurried after her. "What you said was completely inappropriate," he stated as he sighed, though, he held a small smile on his face. She was developing more of a personality by the second, and this couldn't have made him prouder.

* * *

><p>"Friends! I have gathered you all today with a very special announcement!" Superman yelled as he stood on a platform, and behind him was the Team, all with looks of confusion.<p>

"Why do we have to be up here, too?" Wally asked, trying to avoid rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Kid Mouth, this is important!" Artemis hissed as she elbowed him in the side, he let out a grunt of pain, but didn't say anything more.

Superman heard the cheers of the other League members, all fifty of them, thanks to his super hearing. He nodded as he smiled, "I'm sure you must have heard, but these six teenagers behind me have all came from a different dimension, one similar to our own. However, as we are looking for a way to send them back, they will have to stay with us. As a result, I am inducting them into the League as part-timers, where they will contribute to the League on their off time!" Superman concluded as he started to clap.

The rest of the League also started to clap, all with small smiles on their faces. Robin had to hold back a chuckle, "I didn't even do anything to earn this title."

"You hacked into the watchtower, Rob. Or don't you remember that?" Wally asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Connor!" Megan yelled as she hugged him. Super Boy blushed, but tenderly returned the hug with a small smile on his face.

Aqualad took a step forward, "As Team leader, I am taken aback by this offer," he stated with genuine shock plastered on his face.

"Do you all accept?" Superman asked with a smile as he turned to look at them.

Aqualad took a glance back, and upon seeing the looks of his teammates, turned back to Superman with a nod, "We do."

The entire watchtower broke into a celebration as confetti was thrown from various angles, and people were pulling out champagne bottles which were popped and spilling out of the top of the bottle, making a mess on the steel floors.

However, the celebration was cut short, when the steel doors that were automatic were exploded off its hinges by a powerful kick. Super Girl stood with her hands on her waist as she glared out to where everyone was standing. She spotted her uncle and then glanced to the teenagers behind him. When she saw Super Boy she growled in anger as she hovered in the air and landed straight on the stage, next to Superman. "What is all this, uncle Clark?" She asked as she eyed everyone around her with a suspicious glance.

"Kara, these will be our new team members. This is Aqualad, that's Miss Martian. Standing next to her is-!"

"A clone?" She asked, no emotion lingered in her voice as she took a step closer to Super Boy, who rose an eyebrow in confusion at her antics. "Because that's what he looks like to me," she said as she turned to Superman, her blonde hair making a twirling motion behind her, "When were you going to tell me this?"

Superman sighed sadly, "Kara, I-

"And how old is the kid dressed like a traffic light? Twelve? You admonished me for wanting to join the league when I was fifteen!" Super Girl yelled out in frustration as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"They are a special case," came a low voice from the crowd. All the League members stepped out of the way for Batman as he made his way to the stage.

Super Girl's eyes widened in an indescribable expression as her gaze lowered to the ground in shame, "I'm sorry. I acted out of place," she mumbled as she landed on the stage, standing beside her uncle. She gave him a look that simply stated that 'they weren't done talking' and she walked off the stage. As soon as she did, everyone went back to partying as confetti started to rain down from all angles and more champagne bottles were popped open.

"Who was that?" Super Boy asked with surprise. Superman turned towards him with a sad smile on his face as he sighed.

"My little cousin. She – It's hard to – She has trust issues with Cadmus is all," Superman stumbled as he crossed his arms. "Don't let that put a damper on the party! This is all for you guys!" He yelled as he walked off the stage.

Robin glanced at Super Girl, who refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room as she wore a pout on her face and had her arms crossed. He felt a tugging on his shoulder, and was prepared to tackle someone on the ground in instinct, but instead turned to see who it was.

"Looks like Mr. Traffic Light got into the League after all," Star Girl said with a smirk on her face.

Robin let out a chuckle, "Heh, wasn't too hard. Not as hard as it was for Flash Boy here," he said as he turned to the boy in question as he pointed at him with his thumb.

Wally, who was basking in the glory of finally getting accepted into the league, turned towards him upon hearing the shifty nick name for him. "Dude! At least introduce me with my proper name!" He yelled in irritation as he glanced at the girl who he was with. "Kid Flash," he stated as he dashed over to her with his hands on his waist. He beamed her a flashy smile as he slicked his hair back with his hand. "And you are-?" He asked smoothly before he was interrupted by Artemis pulling him away by his ear.

"Leave the girl alone, she doesn't want to be bothered by someone as annoying as you," Artemis stated with a smirk on her face as she kept pulling on his ear, making him cry out in pain.

"Ow! Stop doing that! You're the annoying one here!" Kid Flash countered as he tried to get his ear loose.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Says the Kid Flirt. Girls don't want you in our dimension, they certainly don't want you here either," she said as she let go of his ear as soon as they were a safe distance away from Robin and Star Girl.

"Says you!" He yelled as he posed, "They can't resist!"

"Yeah, can't resist barfing over your shady pick-up lines," Artemis stated as she started to walk away.

Cyborg walked into the room with Azure by his side, and his eyes widened, "Aw, man! We missed the announcement!"

"But we didn't miss the party. Time to get the groove on," Azure stated in a monotone voice as she started to wiggle her robotic arms as she started to walk down the stairs, only to be stopped by Cyborg, who grabbed the back of her jumpsuit.

"I don't think the groove is for you," he stated in a dry voice. He spotted Green Lantern who was about to walk out of the room. "John, did you see Superman around here?"

"Supes?" He asked as he thought about it for a minute. He shook his head, "Last I saw he was heading after Batman. I don't know about what. Don't know, and don't want to know," he stated as he put a hand up before walking out of the room.

Cyborg rose an eyebrow as he turned to John's retreating form, "You're not staying for the party?"

John halted his steps before he slowly shook his head, "Last time I partied, it ended up in an inter-galaxy brawl. No thanks," he said as he continued walking into the dark corridor before he disappeared completely.

"Perhaps there is inadequate lighting that we should be funding. Specifically in the hallway. Should I make arrangements to install light panels?" Azure asked with no emotion.

"I don't think-

There was a heavy shaking around the area as the watchtower began to vibrate suddenly. From the windows, you could see a giant space ship. It was an unidentified space ship, and behind it was several fleets. An invasion to say the least.

* * *

><p>Robin and Star Girl were having a conversation about machines, before the watchtower began to shake. Robin spotted the alien ship and his eyes went wide. "What is-?"<p>

"League!" Superman yelled, halting the party antics as he hovered above everyone. "We are under an alien invasion. Everyone go to their designated alien invasion destinations," he stated as everyone started to nod, some yelling in excitement at finally having something to do. The man of steel then turned to the six teenagers in the group, "I need you all to stay here, you'll be safe an-

"Hey!" Artemis yelled at him with narrowed eyes, "You said so yourself, we are members of the League. We can take care of ourselves."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, "We are ready to fight by your side, Superman."

Superman shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Stay here where it's safe, and don't go into the alien invasion, do you understand?" He asked as he glanced into each of the teenager's eyes. They all nodded slowly, displeased with the situation. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Well this stinks!" Wally yelled as he crossed his arms. They were left alone in the room, as all the other members of the League had cleared out.

"We're back to the title of sidekicks!" Super Boy yelled in rage as he stomped his foot on the ground.

Robin made no sound as he started towards the control panel on the upper floor of the watchtower. The Team watched his actions, but remained silent. As he approached it, he tapped a button and had a visual feed of the Earth. It showed disasters of what the invasion was doing to cities and farm fields.

"Uh, Rob?" Wally called out. "What are you doing?" He asked as he zoomed his way up the stairs and got to where the boy wonder was standing.

"Examining the damage. It seems to be quite extensive down there…I think I might go down and help the survivors," Robin said with a smirk.

Wally made a smirk on his face too, "Wait, are you going to go down to Earth? Because if you're going, I'm going!" He yelled as he and Robin turned to their teammates down on the first floor.

"Superman made distinct order to stay put. I do not think that going out there will please him," Aqualad said with a sigh, knowing what was coming next.

"He did say to stay put for the invasion…" Super Boy mused, catching onto the plan fairly easily. He had a grin on his face as he turned to M'gann.

"But not for us to do anything else! Which means that he didn't say to go to Earth!" M'gann yelled with excitement. The Team all turned to Artemis who sighed in agreement.

"Fine," she drawled out, "Peer pressure rules," she stated as she pulled out her bow.

Wally gasped as he turned to look at Robin, "How are we going to get down there?"

Robin grinned, "I hope you'd ask that," he deviously said as he began to type on the control panel. "I can hack into one of their jets, giving us a free rid to Earth."

"That's Robin for you," M'gann said proudly as she chuckled.

"Let's get going!" Wally yelled as he darted down the stairs to the first level, "You guys are so slow!" He yelled with a smirk on his face as he darted down a corridor.

Aqualad smiled to himself in nostalgia, "Today is the day…" He trailed as he, and the rest of the Team followed after the young speedster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should have called this chapter Nostalgia, because that's all I was feeling. **


	6. Proving Themselves

**A/N: Hello, hello! This chapter has a very unique character to the DC universe: Lobo! He was actually a reoccurring character in the Young Justice comics. I was kind of disappointed that he wasn't added to the animated series until the second season. And even that was a few second cameo. Cartoon Network, you are breaking my heart. Thanks to all who reviewed! It makes my day super fantastic when I get to read such positive reviews! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

DTS! CH. 6 – Proving themselves

* * *

><p>Robin flashed his signature smirk as he hopped into the jet, as did the rest of the Team. "Just need to switch to manual…There!" He yelled as the engines turned on. The jet fell through the bottom of the watchtower as a hole appeared below it.<p>

"Rob! Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Wally asked as he gripped the hand rests of the seat, digging his hands into it.

Robin let out a chuckle, "Nope!" He yelled as he grinned again as the jet started to do loops in the space. After a few, Robin gripped the wheel with two hands and brought it to the middle, making the jet stop spinning. "But the mechanics are similar to the Bat Jet's…" He trailed as he concentrated on not ramming the jet into alien forces.

Wally blinked before he ground his teeth together in frustration, "So you did those loops for fun…?" He trailed as his hands shook in anger slightly.

"Wasn't it?" Robin asked rhetorically as they approached the atmosphere of Earth. It tugged at the ship, making the jet jut forward before Robin could control the jet again.

"Look at them all…What do you think they are?" M'gann mused as she looked out the window. She swallowed nervously as she looked at the detailing of their ship. They had menacing weapons shown at the front of the ships and at the back. Whoever these guys were, they meant business.

Super Boy shook his head, "I don't know," he stated as he glanced down at the Martian. Her body was shaking in anxiety and fear. He placed a hand on her shoulder since the seats in the jet were positioned so close together. She jumped up in alert at the touch, but gently put her hand on top of his. She turned her head away from the ship and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "We won't let them do anything," he stated as he returned her small smile with one of his own. She nodded as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, hey!" Yelled Cyborg's voice as his head popped up on a holographic screen. "What are you guys doing?" He asked as he looked at them all. They all had devious smiles on their faces, and he narrowed his eyes at them. "This is _my_ jet…You're in _my_ jet," he stated as he sighed. "Aw, man! You're going to get scratches all over it!" He yelled in frustration as he glanced out the window and noticed the Earth's atmosphere slowly chipping off the blue paint of the jet. "That's a brand new paint job!" He whined as he showed a crestfallen expression.

"Yo, Cyborg! We had to borrow a jet, and this was the only one," Wally said with a shrug. "We'll return it to you in…Mint condition," he said with a smirk.

Cyborg erupted in rage, "Like hell you are! You're going to turn your tiny punk asses back to the watchtower!" He yelled as he looked at Robin. "I should have known to never let Batman's kid out of my sights…"

"We offer our apologies, but we will not turn back. We will do damage control on Earth. We will not sit around and twiddle our thumbs," Aqualad stated with a glare.

Cyborg remained silent and sighed, "Fine…Is that…Fire? On my jet?!" He yelled in a hysterical fir of worry as he glanced out the window again. The Earth's atmosphere was slowing down the jet with its various gasses found in its atmosphere. The wings were on fire, as well as the entire outside of the jet as it was engulfed in flames. Cyborg immediately looked at Robin with a cold glare, "You're doing this on purpose…"

"Maybe," he said with a smirk. "Nice talking to you, Victor, but we have to get to work," he said as he pushed a red button on the dashboard.

"N-No, don't push that-!"

Cyborgs face fizzled out of existence, and Aqualad let out a sigh of relief, "You could have done that at any time…" Aqualad trailed as he rubbed his webbed hand over his eye in frustration.

Robin smirked in response, "I'm lowering us down to Metropolis," he stated as the jet landed on the ground with a violent tug. The Team jerked forward, but then immediately fell back into their seats.

"I'd give that landing a 6 out of 10," Wally grumbled as he rubbed his head, which had been banged against the seat from the landing.

"Tell you what, next time you can land," he stated as the doors opened and the Team all stood up. However, as soon as they were about to step outside, an android came rolling on the ground of nowhere. As Artemis was about to step outside first, Wally tugged her out of the way, using his super speed.

Artemis let out a gasp as she fell backwards into Wally's arms. She blushed, as did he as they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. She then let out a scowl as she pushed him back, "I didn't need your help!" She yelled, as she crossed her arms, immediately turning her back to Wally.

"Should have let you turn into a pancake," Wally grumbled as he rubbed his head nervously.

"We should be on our way. There are people who require our assistance," Aqualad stated as he stepped out of the jet, the Team nodded as they followed his lead.

* * *

><p>Huntress had heard the about the invasion from Question, and she was trying her best to stay out of it. After all, she wasn't part of the Justice League anymore, why should she bother to help the weak? This was a dog eat dog world, and she wouldn't just go out of her way to help the people who had made her into a cold person…<p>

"Mommy, help!" Came a girl's voice from inside a building she was outside.

Huntress sighed, "Fine! Stupid morals!" She yelled as she looked to see what the ruckus was about. She sighed as she saw the building was on fire, "I'm going to regret doing this," she mumbled as she leapt into the burning building, giving no second guess of what she was doing.

Artemis had arrived at that street when Huntress had decided to run into the burning building. "Was that…?" She trailed on as she entered the building as well. She pulled out her bow and was prepared for a fight. Once she heard a mumbled curse, she looked up and saw that the stairwell was on fire. She noticed the woman dressed in purple, but she held something on her shoulder…A little girl. "Never figured you'd be a hero again," Artemis stated dryly. She remembered her mission with Green Arrow, and how she had almost had to fight the woman.

"This isn't – Look, just get her out of here," Huntress said as she gave the child to Artemis.

Artemis rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you going to do?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Huntress turned to her with a smirk on her face, "Search for other survivors…What did you think I was going to do?" She asked as she took out her crossbow and aimed for the top of the stairs. Artemis watched the scene as she saw Huntress reach the top of the stairwell before entering into a burning room.

Artemis smiled, "She's still a hero, whether she wants to believe it or not," she mumbled as she turned and ran out of the door. Once she was outside, she noticed a small crowd had gathered by the building. The mother, Artemis assumed, ran up to her and grabbed the little girl out of the young hero's arms.

"Thank you!" The mother yelled, tears in her eyes as she hugged her child in her arms tenderly.

Aqualad ran by various buildings that had caught on fire with his water bearers in his hands, spitting out water on the various buildings. The firemen were doing the same thing as him, stopping the spread of the fire.

Kid Flash ran up and down the street in a bolt of lightning, gathering survivors and forming them in a small area on the sidewalk. Robin was also running down the street and saw Kid Flash on the way, they each gave each other a high five, as Robin continued to move. He reached out a grappling hook and launched himself to the top of a building. On the roof, there were a few survivors who had escaped from the fires. One by one, he lowered them to the ground and off from the roof of the unstable building.

"_There's more people on the Daily Planet!_" Miss Martian yelled telepathically as she hovered in the air.

Super Boy nodded as he started to take off towards the building. He leapt through the air and landed on the second story of the Daily Planet. He looked around the area and noticed a few reporters cowering under their desks as the fire slowly started to overtake the building. "This way!" He yelled as he punched a hole through the wall, which allowed him to jump down with a single person at a time.

Lois Lane got out from the desk with a small smile on her face. She had a recording device as she walked over to him, "A quote, Super Boy?" She asked as she brought the device up to his face. He rose his eyebrows in confusion as a result.

"Uh, what?" He asked as he looked down at her. He picked her up bridal style in his arms, and she let out a blush.

"You're even as strong as him…" She mumbled as she looked to the side, thinking about Superman.

"Right…" Super Boy trailed as he tried to not make this encounter as awkward as it was turning out to be. He landed on the ground, and she let out a surprised gasp. He set her down on the ground carefully, and she stood up to her full weight in her heels.

She looked up into his eyes and pulled back a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Your eyes…" She trailed, still thinking about Superman every time she looked at him. "Must be busy saving other people…But I want a full story later," she stated adamantly as she smirked at him. She spotted Jimmy, her colleague from the Daily Planet and ran down to him.

There was a red explosion that covered the blue sky, alarming the young heroes as they paused in their activities and glanced up at the sky. In an instant, fleets of the alien ships covered the sky. Immediately upon their appearance, they began firing down at the city below. Citizens began running for their lives as the streets became a chaotic mess.

"_Guys?_" M'gann called out telepathically. "_We might be in trouble…_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Martian, provide a camouflage for us. Fallback<em>," Aqualad ordered in his mind.

"_But I haven't-!"_ Robin began to rebuttal, but was interrupted.

Aqualad shook his head visibly, as he knew that Robin was possibly glaring at him from a high rooftop somewhere, "_This is not open for discussion_."

"_What about the rest of the people?_" Artemis asked as she got the last person out of a burning apartment building.

"_We have done as much as we-!_" Aqualad began to yell, but then stopped short. From the rooftop, Robin could see that Aqualad was hit by a missile, and was then knocked out on the ground.

Robin jumped off the rooftop and did several flips in the air before landing on the street below, "_Kaldur!_" He yelled as he ran over to him on the road. A missile was coming at them again, as the aliens began shooting off their artillery. He covered himself and Aqualad with his cape, as it was flame resistant.

Kid Flash sped down the street and arrived to where the two were in an instant. He bent down and picked up the unconscious Atlantean as he tossed him over his shoulder, "Love to stay and chat with our new guests, but I think we should run!" He yelled out in a hurry as Robin nodded.

Artemis jumped out of a two story window and rolled on the ground. She armed herself with her bow as she brought an arrow onto the string and launched it towards the ship in the sky. She then unleashed a few more in the similar manner. The barrage of arrows hit the ship, and she succeeded in taking down a small ship. However, as that one went sailing to the ground, another small ship took its place among the fleet. "Might have underestimated these guys…" She trailed as she pivoted on her feet as she took off in the opposite direction.

"_Camouflage complete! We're now hidden from the enemy_," Miss Martian's voice called out as she appeared next to them. "Is Aqualad alright?" She asked as her eyes widened at the unconscious body.

"I don't know the extent of the damage," Robin stated as he began touching a few buttons on his hologlove and a small screen appeared. "I can take a reading of his vitals…They seem okay…" He analyzed as he put away the monitor as he lowered his arm.

Super Boy ran up to them as the ships passed harmlessly over them, "We need to form a plan. What happened to-?" He asked as he looked at their leader being carried over the shoulder of the young speedster.

"He's just sleeping! I agree with Connor, we really need a plan right now. What should we do?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at the Team. They all looked at the ground and seemed to be in thought of what their next course of action should be.

Artemis crossed her arms, "What happened to the League?" She asked as she addressed the unmentioned question that was on everyone's minds. "There's fifty of them. I doubt an invasion of this caliber would slow them down…"

Kid Flash nodded, "But where are they? Do you think that maybe the-?"

"Don't say that!" She yelled loudly, capturing the attention of every member of the Team. "Please…" She mumbled as she held herself closely, as if to provide herself comfort.

"Way to go Kid Idiot!" Artemis scowled, "Even I know that's a touchy subject!"

"How was I-?" He snapped back but then shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry, M'gann…" He trailed as he looked sympathetically at the Martian.

Super Boy crossed his arms, "What about Cyborg? Didn't he stay behind at the watchtower?"

Robin nodded with a small grin, "I'll hack into his internal systems to see where he is," Robin stated as he brought out his arm again and began to type on the small holographic keyboard that appeared. After a few types, his eyes widened in surprise, "He was captured…Everyone has…" He stated as he turned his arm so the rest of the Team could see.

"How could they let themselves be captured!" Kid Flash yelled, "Flash I could understand…But the rest of them?"

"Every League member captured…This doesn't look good," Artemis said dryly as she sighed.

"Uncle J'onn would escape!" Miss Martian yelled in rage.

Super Boy shook his head in defeat, "Even Superman…"

Robin sighed, "What should we do now?" He asked as he glanced at Aqualad. "I'm _not_ going to be leader again…Not after last time," he stated as a shiver went down his back from the frightening experience.

The Team remained silent, not knowing what they should do. There was a villainous laughter from across the street near the bank. "Looks to me like you need the main man!" He yelled as he strode over to the small group of teenagers.

"He can't see us, can he?" Kid Flash mumbled to Miss Martian, who shook her head in reply.

"But he can hear us," Artemis said with a glare as she turned to the newcomer who had made himself known.

The man crossed his arms as some kind of motorcycle trailed behind him. Super Boy let out a snarl, "This was a private conversation," he stated as he took a step toward the man. Miss Martian placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to stay back.

Miss Martian took a step forward, "I have heard of you…You're Lobo, the bounty hunter."

"My reputation exceeds me! From every planet my name is well known! That's how beast the main man is!" Lobo replied with a grin. His goth punk look making him stand out in a modernized utopia that was known as Metropolis.

"_This guy is a riot!_" Robin yelled in his mind as he let out a cackle.

Super Boy sighed, "_Should we trust this guy, Megan_?"

"What's not to trust, fancy super boy?" Lobo asked as he let out a laugh as he squinted his eyes at the camouflaged dome that Miss Martian had created. "Surprised? The main man has secret techniques…That you need to rescue your Justice League!"

Miss Martian lowered the shield, as the ships were all about gone by now. "This man is reckless, be careful to watch yourselves around him," she warned out to the Team.

Lobo narrowed his eyes, but had a smirk on his face as he advanced towards the Martian, "Now that's a little rude. The main man is just a little misunderstood. I'm sure you'll warm up to me. Make you purr like the kit you can be-!" He stated in a smooth voice as M'gann began to back up.

Super Boy stepped in front of her with a protective stance. "That's far enough…_Buddy_," he growled out as Lobo put his hands up defensively.

"No offence, but I don't trust you like I don't trust magic. Hit the road," Kid Flash stated as he appeared by Super Boy's side in a flash. Aqualad started to groan from the rapid movement and he began to wake up.

"You need the main man. You should just accept my offer while it's still hot off the furnace," Lobo stated as he rolled his eyebrows in a wave.

Robin cackled and tried to stifle his laughter by placing his hands over his mouth. Artemis looked unamused by Lobo's act as she drew her bow and placed an arrow on it. "Get lost. You'd just get in the way."

"Wait…" Aqualad groaned as Kid Flash noticed that he was awake and placed him down on the ground. "We will accept your offer…However, _I_ am the leader of this Team. We will do this _my_ way. Is this understood?"

Lobo waited a few seconds, as if he was considering the Atlantean's offer. He then smirked, "Whatever you say…_Boss_," he said as he hopped onto his motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Robin was alongside Kid Flash as they arrived at the destination. It was in the Sahara desert, where the main mother base was located. "Did I mention how much I love getting sand in my boots?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically as he pulled his boot off and let the sand that filled his boot out before slipping it back on.<p>

"The main man suggests the boots with no air filter," Lobo stated as he grinned.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, "I don't need fashion tips from a bounty hunter…Thanks," Wally stated dryly.

"You're welcome. The main man only helps," Lobo smiled as he nodded his head, not understanding sarcasm.

Kid Flash turned his head slowly to look at his best friend, "Seriously?" He asked and Robin let out a cackle again.

"Why isn't this guy in our universe?" Robin asked rhetorically as he glanced in the air, awaiting the telepathic command from the invisible Miss Martian who was floating in the air.

"_Telepathic link complete. Is everyone online?"_ Miss Martian called out in her mind.

"_The main man can hear voices in his head!_" Lobo yelled in his head with excitement.

Wally scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "_Might want to get that checked out, 'Main Man'_," Wally stated with sarcasm drifting off every word.

"_Follow the plan perfectly, if this goes correctly then we can rescue the League_," Aqualad stated in his mind. The Team plus Lobo nodded their heads. "_Super Boy, you are clear to go_," he stated. Super Boy landed on the ground in front of the base from a nearby sand dune.

"I'm here to ruin your plans!" Super Boy yelled intimidatingly as he ran straight towards the base. Immediately, small alien soldiers ran out with guns blazing. As they shot, they all directly hit Super Boy in the chest. A smoke screen appeared, but as soon as it cleared, Super Boy was stuck in a pink goo like substance. He struggled to get himself free, but found that he couldn't. "I'm stuck! What is this gunk?" He asked as he tried punching it, but couldn't draw his arm back to do so.

Robin rolled his eyes, "No wonder the League got captured…Whatever that pink substance is, it drains their powers…One hit of that and you're a goner," Robin stated as he pulled out a handful of bat-a-rangs.

"Not if I'm too fast for them to see-!" Kid Flash yelled and stood up suddenly from behind a sand dune, only to immediately be pulled back down by Robin.

"Flash probably thought that way, too. They must have some kind of heat trackers on their guns. Batman must have been captured in the same manner," Robin mused as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Lobo growled, "The main man is itching for some action!" He yelled as he jumped out from behind the sand dune.

"Lobo!" Wally yelled as he tried to grab the space bounty hunter, but grabbed air. He then turned towards Robin with a glare, "Why can't people just follow the plans?"

Robin said nothing as he spotted a back that wasn't as heavily guarded as the front. He saw an invisible force take them out, and he smirked knowing who it was. "Pride, maybe?" He asked.

"_The way is clear. I'm going to assist Super Boy now_," Miss Martian stated.

"_I'll take the lead with Artemis. Robin, Kid Flash, you follow behind me_," Aqualad ordered as he appeared from behind the sand dune that was closest to the back entrance.

Robin and Wally sprang into action as they snuck their way to the back entrance, making sure that they stayed close to the ground. "Kind of makes you wonder why they even have a back entrance…" Wally mumbled as they entered the compound.

It was filled with darkness with a few red blinking lights here and there. "Wonder how far Aqualad got in this darkness," Robin mused with a smirk. "Do you want to hold hands so we don't get lost?" Robin asked in a teasing voice as he had a smirk on his face.

"Dude!" Wally yelled. "Not cool. I'm not five," he stated as he crossed his arms.

"_I have taken out most of the guards…However, I cannot find the holding cells_," Aqualad stated in a worried voice.

"_Don't worry, I might have found it,_" Robin stated as he tapped onto a wall. He found a secret compartment and started to make his way through the dark corridor.

Kid Flash ran to catch up to him, "Haven't they ever heard of lights? What are they, gremlins?"

As they approached a wide area that was fully lit, they quickly ducked behind a few crates that were stacked on top of each other providing coverage for them. A few soldiers were lurking around the area, as if to stay guard. "Or we walked into another Cadmus organization," Robin teased as he peered out from behind the crates.

Wally did the same and gasped softly, "And the clones aren't clones, but just the Justice League asleep in glass pods…" Wally trailed and then looked to where Robin was, "How do we-?" He asked but found that he was gone and instead ominous cackling was heard around the area. "Robin!"

From the shadows, Robin emerged and threw his bat-a-rangs at the soldiers, knocking them out as it had knock out gas laced on them. Robin then heard a gun being charged and turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. However, as the soldier was about to shoot, the next second he was down on the ground as a yellow and red blue arrived at the scene. "Dude, this isn't Independence day!" Wally yelled in frustration. "You can't just go off on your own!"

"I knew you had my back," Robin said pride fully as he turned to where the control panel, leaving a smiling Wally behind as he advanced towards the machinery. He plugged in the thumb drive into a slot and began hacking the pods.

Green Lantern fell from his pod as he landed on one knee. He was breathing heavily as he glanced at the two teenagers in front of him. "What happened?" He asked as he looked around and his mouth fell agape with shock.

More soldiers came running into the room, one with a knocked out Super Boy in their arms. "They happened," Wally stated as he pointed his index finger accusingly at the aliens.

Robin didn't pause his hacking as he continued to open another pod. This time, Hawk Girl fell out of her pod. She stood up suddenly as she cracked her neck to the side. She prepared her mace as lightning began to crackle on it. Green Lantern glanced back at her with a smirk. "Ready to kick some butt?" He asked.

"Born ready," she responded as she slammed the mace down in her hand in a repeated fashion. They then both charged at the new aliens who prepared their guns and began shooting their entrapping pink substance.

Robin began to hack more as three more pods opened, revealing Flash, Green Arrow, and Super Girl. They all seemed disoriented at first, before seeing the scene in front of them, and remembering how easily they were defeated last time, made a large effort to not make the same mistake twice.

"KF, try and get the pods open manually. I can only work so fast…" Robin stated as Wally nodded and ran to the pods, trying to release the League. The next pod that Robin hacked into was Batman's. The dark knight merely walked out of his pod. He glanced at Robin and then at the battle. "Let me guess, you used a sleeping capsule on yourself before the pink substance could fully take effect."

Batman stood in front of the boy with a thin frown on his face, "Almost correct. But not a bad guess," he stated as he went on the other side of the control panel and began working on the buttons. With the dynamic duo working together, the rest of the pods were opened seconds after each other.

"Your hacking isn't too pathetic," Batman somewhat complimented.

"Trained by the best," Robin stated with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"You deliberately went against my orders!" Superman yelled at the teens who were standing in front of them. They all looked at the ground, unsure of how to respond.<p>

"You _destroyed _my jet!" Cyborg yelled in furry as he stood alongside the man of steel.

Robin smirked at this, but refused to raise his gaze to meet the enraged cyborg. Batman smirked himself upon seeing Robin's proud accomplishment. However, it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Put your self's in danger…" Superman trailed as his gaze hardened on the teenagers.

"Chipped the paint!" Cyborg complained.

Superman grinned softly, "But saved us, and the Earth all in one day. Good job," Superman stated as he nodded.

The Team all looked up in amazement. Kid Flash rose an eyebrow, "This feels familiar to the ending of Mulan…" He mumbled and Artemis let out a humorous grin.

"Whatever happened to Lobo?" Super Boy asked as he looked at Superman.

"I'm sure the main man has found business on other planets…Now that the celebration was cut in half, let's start it again!" Superman yelled as he put his fist in the air.

The Justice League erupted in cheers as the celebration that was put on hold was now in full effect. Kid Flash smirked, "Happy Independence day!" He yelled at the inside joke as he took off toward the snack bar in the back of the room.

The rest of the Team all let out a small chuckle. Cyborg then came up to the rest of them, "I forgot to mention, we had a view of your dimension…" He trailed as Azure stood by his side, wiggling her arms to the music that was being played in the background with her soulless red eyes.

"How's Bruce?" Robin asked suddenly with a worried expression on his face.

Cyborg smiled sympathetically at him, "He called you his son…I don't think he's taking the situation well…" He trailed on softly.

Robin nodded as he ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, "I hope he can last a little longer without me…"

"There was this Red Arrow also. He was really upset about the situation and tried to pin the blame on Batman. Meanwhile all the other mentors were all arguing on whose protégé could handle themselves better…" Cyborg trailed. He then glanced at Azure was doing the soulja boy with no emotion. He sighed as he grabbed her arm, making her stop her performance, "We're working as hard as we can. Believe me. Just try and think that maybe this is permanent. I didn't want this new information to give your hopes up."

With that, Cyborg began to walk away with his apprentice in tow. Artemis let out a pitiful laugh as she crossed her arms, "Can't imagine Green Arrow would even worry about me…"

"Superman couldn't possibly care enough to talk about me," Super Boy mumbled darkly.

Robin sighed and tried to console the feeling of dread in his stomach, "Batman seems to be taking this the hardest…I hope he stay whelmed through all this."

The rest of the Team nodded their heads in agreement.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys need the main man. The main man is the most main the man could ever hope to mainly be. Geez, I love Lobo. **


	7. Atlantis

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, hope everyone's week has been eventful! This chapter as you might have guessed from the title, deals with Aqualad and Aquaman. This was really hard to write because even though both characters are represented in each series, their backstory is kinda short. Hopefully they don't seem too out of character for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**DTS! Ch.7 – Atlantis**

* * *

><p>The Team had all woken up, except for Wally, who was still sleeping off his calorie intake from the party's previous events. Artemis stretched, her unused muscles from the long sleep cracked. Robin followed her example as he stretched his arms.<p>

Aqualad stood from his bed as he gathered all of the members together in the center of the room. He ignored Wally's snoring and allowed the young speedster to enjoy his peaceful slumber as a sliver of drool started to fall from his mouth. He shook his head as he looked at each of his teammates faces. "Although we will be separating ways, this does not mean that we will not lose communications with each other," he stated.

Robin smirked, "Course not, who _else_ would I talk to?" He asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms.

Miss Martian agreed with the boy wonder, "We should try to talk to one another every other night," she said with a worried tone.

"The mother hen is worried," Artemis teased with a smirk.

"I'm not!" Megan yelled as she blushed, her face looked to be slightly flustered. "I just don't want us to lose touch with one another…We're a Team."

Super Boy smiled gently as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We are a Team, and nothing will separate us," he said softly. Megan nodded as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Connor's right. I doubt Green Arrow will be as friendly as he lets on," Artemis said with a scowl.

Aqualad nodded his head as he glanced at Wally before looking at the door, "We should head into the main lobby. Our mentors must already be out there."

* * *

><p>Wally was swaying on his feet as he rubbed his tired eyes, "How can you guys <em>function<em>? It's too early to be up," he whined as he almost collided with the door, if it hadn't opened at the last second automatically. The Team all walked out of the small hallway and stood in the main lobby, where their mentors all stood.

"Good morning!" Flash yelled with a cheeky grin on his face. Wally gave him a groan of displeasure as he slowly walked over to his mentor.

"How can you be up this early?" He asked tiredly.

Robin cackled, "Maybe if you hadn't been doing the Macarena like a mad boy, you wouldn't be so tired," he said with a cheeky grin.

Wally groaned as he turned to his best friend, "Let me guess, you recorded it all?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"You know it," Robin stated with a smile.

"I hate you sometimes," Wally said as he sighed.

Superman walked over to Super Boy with a smile on his face, "Are you ready to go, Connor?"

Super Boy gave a glance at Megan, who only smiled softly at him, "I'll be fine here…You should go. You've really wanted to connect with Superman…Now's your chance," she said in a convincing tone.

The boy nodded as he looked up at his new mentor, "Let's get going," he said with a grin. The Boy Scout nodded as they walked over to the zeta tubes. They soon disappeared from sight as they teleported down to Metropolis.

As soon as Super Boy had left, Megan's expression shifted into a small frown as she looked sadly at the ground. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll call," she said with a genuine smile as she walked over to Green Arrow. "I'm ready to get going. Can't wait to save the day in whatever city you're in."

"It's Starling…I'm sure we'll have a blast, kiddo," he said with a cheeky grin. They walked over to the teleported, despite Green Arrow's grumbles of having to use this kind of technology, and soon disappeared.

Batman started to walk over to the zeta tube, unannounced to Robin, but he quickly caught on to his mentor's actions. "Let's get going. A minute we waste here is a minute that someone else is using to waste Gotham," he stated unemotionally.

"Got it," Robin said with a grin. "KF, you know to call me if you need help!" He yelled from the zeta tube.

"Why do you think_ I'll_ need help?" Kid Flash asked with a pout. "I'm _older_ than you!" He yelled as he stuck out his tongue at the boy wonder. Robin responded by sticking out a tongue of his own in a childish manner as they disappeared from sight.

Wally scowled at this before Flash started to chuckle, "Wish we had a Robin here. Would have made things a whole lot care free."

"We already have one care free individual. I do not think we need two," Martian Manhunter stated.

Megan snorted at this, but then covered her mouth to prevent any further outbursts. Wally rolled his eyes, "Let's go, we have Mirror Master to find. Since _you _let him escape the last time…" Wally trailed as he darted in a red and yellow blur to the zeta tube.

"Hey, last time I checked _you_ tripped over _me!_" He yelled as he followed his younger self's lead.

"Maybe if _you_ hadn't tripped over your own two-!" Wally began to yell as he turned furiously to his older self only to be teleported away.

Aquaman put a hand on his head, "A headache always forms whenever a Flash is around," he said grimly as he shook his head.

Aqualad sighed but smiled sadly, "They do make the room lighter with their care free attitude," he said as he looked down at the ground.

"Let us make haste, Atlantis is calling us," Aquaman stated as he started to head to the zeta tube.

Aqualad began to follow his mentor's lead when he noticed the sad smile on M'gann's face. He glanced at her with a soft smile, "If you ever feel uncomfortable, contact me on my com," he said as he noticed her slight nod.

"I'll be fine!" She said with a smile, "I have uncle J'onn with me, after all!" She yelled as she did a slight wave.

Aqualad nodded as he headed to the zeta tube before disappearing to a sea port that had a nice view of the ocean.

* * *

><p>"No matter what dimension, the ocean will always feel the same," Aqualad mused as he closed his eyes briefly to take in the feeling of the ocean. It felt familiar to him, and comforting as the substance embraced his body in a warm relaxing touch.<p>

Aquaman chuckled, "It does not compare to the surface air. The ocean is a constant reminder that there is other life to be regarded. The fish, the ocean plant life, we must protect it all."

"Yes, my liege," Aqualad said with a soft smile on his face.

As they continued to swim, an underwater city that was bustling with activity appeared in front of them. Its protective dome around the city served as protection from unwanted threats that lurked in the deep dark waters. They landed on the road that led into the heart of Atlantis.

"Feels good to be somewhere familiar?" Arthur asked Aqualad.

The boy nodded slowly, "Yet, this is not the home that I know," he said grimly. Aqualad felt a hand on his shoulder as he suddenly looked up into his mentor's eyes.

"Just as your Atlantis was your home, consider this one your home as well. You will always be welcomed here, Kaldur'ahm," Arthur stated with a smile.

"It is an honor to serve you, and this Atlantis," Kaldur said with a grin.

This moment was cut short when an alarm sounded, and the dome around Atlantis started to vibrate rapidly. "By the beard of Poseidon!" Aquaman yelled, "What is happening!"

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers as his black tattoos flowed a blue vibrant color, he noticed a stray spear heading straight into the back of Aquaman. He swatted the spear away as the water-bearers turned into a blue water sword. "Be careful, my king!" Aqualad cautioned as he glanced around the area. An army of Atlanteans had them surrounded, and at the head of the attack force was a man that had a large head that glowed with red deathly eyes.

"Black Manta!" Aquaman yelled in rage as he summoned his trident by his side, "I have exiled you from Atlantis! What are you doing here?" He yelled again as he gripped the trident in front of him tightly.

Black Manta chuckled, "When the king is away, the prisoners will play," he stated as he placed a hand up, gaining the attention from the army that was positioned behind him, "Attack," he ordered darkly.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes as he swam up and formed the water-bearers into a water shield that would cover not only himself, but Aquaman as well. "My king, you must protect the citizens of Atlantis!"

"I will not leave you, Aqualad!" Aquaman yelled as he narrowed his eyes at the young boy would even think about sacrificing himself for him. "We fight together!"

Aquaman rose to the level that the young lad was on as he let out a battle cry before hurling himself towards the army behind Black Manta. "As you wish," Aqualad stated in a dark tone as he hurled himself towards Black Manta. He turned his water-bearers into a water mace and lunged at the large head of Black Manta.

"You would willingly die for this worthless piece of a king? Pathetic," Black Manta condescendingly remarked as he fired lasers from his head. Aqualad managed to deflect a few of the rays, some even managed to be reflected back into the army behind him. Soldiers fell off their dolphins as they unconsciously floated downwards into the dark waters below. However, a few rays managed to graze Aqualad on the shoulder, and he hissed out in pain as a result.

"If you are willing to sacrifice your being for a person," Aqualad hissed out as he grabbed his shoulder with his free hand that didn't have his mace clutched in it, "Shows loyalty."

Black Manta scoffed at such a trivial childish moral, "You do not need pointless loyalty. An army better suits my needs," he stated as he lunged at the young boy who was gravely injured. He brought out an electric stick from his combat suit and gipped it tightly as he readied it to strike the boy.

"I am sure…That not a single one of your soldiers would lay themselves down on the line for you," Aqualad growled as he rose his mace above him. Their weapons clashed as they both struggled to wound each other.

"You have nothing but resolve for your worthless king! Surely you have heard of the way he treats surface dwellers," Black Manta spat out. He could have easily killed this boy with one of his lasers at this point, but he wanted to toy with him a little more.

Aqualad's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you talking about?" He asked as he rose his eyebrows in confusion.

"It was all over the news. Your 'king' went on a rampage and injured more than fifty surface dwellers," Black Manta spoke, he waited a few seconds, letting the boy take in all the information, "What?" Black Manta asked, feigning shock, "He didn't tell you?"

After a few seconds of confusion and shock, Aqualad's eyes narrowed, "My king would never commit such atrocious behavior against the land dwellers."

"Sure he wouldn't," Black Manta said sarcastically as he released a powerful strike against the water mace, making it disappear as the water-bearers just remained as they hovered downwards into the ocean's depths. "But I'm afraid you won't have time to ask him about it, as you're going to meet your end right now," he spoke as he charged his lasers.

"Kaldur'ahm!" Aquaman yelled as he appeared in front of the boy protectively, his trident rose in front of him.

As soon as Aqualad's name fell from Aquaman's mouth, Black Manta's lasers died down. He glanced from Arthur to the young boy who was holding his bleeding shoulder with his free hand. "Kladur…ahm?" He asked slowly, as if coming to a realization.

"Black Manta, we must leave!" Came an injured soldier as he pulled the leader's suit.

Black Manta continued to stare at the boy before he finally shook his head as he retreated from the battlefield. Aquaman released a sigh as he slowly became more relaxed. He turned to the boy and gasped at the hole that was in his shoulder from the beam attack. "Kaldur'ahm, you need medical treatment immediately," he stated as he hurried Aqualad into the city of Atlantis.

Aqualad nodded as he couldn't shake the scene of Black Manta from his head. How he said that Aquaman had went berserk on the land dwellers. _How he reacted at his name…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "By the beard of Poseidon!" I literally broke out into a laugh when I put this in. This is actually one of his catch phrases. **


	8. Gotham

**A/N: Graaah, sorry this was late. I was planning on updating this weekly, but I had mucho school things to take care of. A reviewer requested that I should do Gotham next, and so I did! There's a big story that's coming up. Of course, all villain plans have bigger plans connected to them. Which seems to be the case in Young Justice all the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**DTS! 8: Gotham**

* * *

><p>As Robin teleported through the Zeta tube, they landed in the middle of the bat cave. Robin blinked as he took in the surroundings. The Bat Cave had many things in his dimension, but for some reason, Batman had many more things on the Joker. It was almost set up to look like a museum by the way Bruce was displaying them.<p>

"Aren't _you_ surprised," Batman grumbled sarcastically as he took a glance at the giant computer on the top platform. He started to walk up to the highest platform, using the stairs that he had installed.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but decided against better judgment that perhaps he shouldn't say anything to that. He closed his mouth and followed after Batman, taking his time, but also still staying several feet away from the Batman. He looked around the cave as they began their assent. Aside from the Joker display, there was a small display on the Riddler. Otherwise, aside from the giant dinosaur that was in the middle of the cave, it was identical to the one back home. He sighed quietly under his breath. He missed home, and this wasn't even remotely close to his Bat Cave. Even the ambience was different, it seemed…lonelier.

"Who triggered the alarm?" Robin asked as he reached the top of the Bat Cave, and noticed that Batman was sitting in his chair, looking up at the monitor with a glare on his face. "Penguin? Mr. Freeze?" Robin asked, starting to list names, when Batman placed a gloved hand up, as if to silence him. Robin got the memo and immediately shut up.

"Deadshot," Batman stated as he stood up.

Robin rose an eyebrow, "Who's that?" He asked as he noticed Batman start to walk across the cave and toward the equipment holder. He got heat detecting projectiles, and didn't answer Robin's question. At first, Robin was irritated that Batman didn't answer him, but then he saw the look on his face. He was worried. Maybe that wasn't the right word…He was developing a thesis, as the well trained detective that he was. "Is there a connection?" Robin asked, this time Batman glanced at him, being drawn out from his thoughts.

"Possibly. The small invasion…How they only attacked the heroes? It's suspicious," Batman stated as he noticed a small old man carrying a silver platter walk into the Bat Cave from a small elevator. "Not hungry, Alfred. Wrap it up, and I'll eat it later," he ordered as he began to walk towards the Batmobile that was positioned on the lower level of the Bat Cave.

Robin started to follow him, but stopped when Batman suddenly turned around, "You're staying here," Batman ordered in a parental tone.

"_What_?" Robin asked in confusion, "But I've always gone with-!"

"You're staying here," Batman repeated as he glanced over the boy wonder's head at his old friend. "Watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Alfred had a thin frown on his face, "If I can't stop you, Master Bruce, what makes you think I can stop him?" He asked sarcastically as he held the silver platter in one hand.

Bruce frowned, but decided to not say anything, "_You_ are staying _here_, do you understand?" He asked as he looked down at the boy who had a glare on his face.

"Yeah, I understand," Robin grumbled out as he watched Bruce jump from the platform and land in the front seat of the Batmobile. The top closed on top of him, and he screeched out of the cave as he set the Batmobile to turbo. Robin glanced at the black tire tracks that the vehicle had left. "Like I even _want_ to help him!" Robin yelled in frustration as he started to walk towards Alfred.

"My apologies Master…?" Alfred asked as he softened his expression towards the boy.

"Dick," Robin said with a frown.

Alfred frowned, "Excuse me?" He asked, as if he had just been slapped to the face.

Robin found his mistake as he tried to fix it quickly, "Richard…But everyone calls me Dick. Sorry about that…" The boy wonder trailed as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

Alfred nodded in understanding as he showed Robin a small smile, "Shall we go upstairs? I have a fresh batch of scones in the oven," he stated as he turned away from the boy and made his way to the elevator.

Robin smiled as he followed after him. Alfred would always wipe away his anger and turn it into happiness. Either with his own smile, or his delicious scones. He walked into the elevator and Alfred pushed a button. Soon they were inside Wayne Manor. True to his word, Robin could smell the freshly made scones. "Alfred?" Robin asked as they stepped out, and the old man glanced at the boy. "Why is Bruce acting like this?"

"He's under much stress, Master Dick. I am sure that it is not you," Alfred stated as he made his way over to the kitchen. Robin followed him as he saw the parlor. Instead of seeing a picture of his parents above the fireplace, there was nothing there at all. Inside the kitchen, Robin took a seat at a small table.

"I understand that…But my Bruce never…He never looked at me like I was just a kid in something over his head. He trusted me, and I trusted him…" Robin trailed as he sighed again.

Alfred propped the oven door open and tested the scones. "Master Dick, this Bruce is not like your own. Imagine if you were in his shoes. He just wishes to see you safe," Alfred said as he closed the oven door and walked over to the small table that was placed in the corner where Robin sat.

"That's not _fair_. I was trained since I was _nine_," Robin argued as he clenched his fists. "I'm _not_ a child that needs protecting!"

Alfred placed his hands on the top of the table, "That is not the way he sees it. Even though you stopped an alien invasion, he still sees you as a child. He always will, as this is the way that Master Bruce thinks."

Robin grumbled as he slumped in his chair, "_This_ isn't asterous," he said as he waited from the oven to beep. Even the beeping of the oven sounded different. Alfred walked over to the oven and pulled out the metal tray. He placed them on top of the oven and then walked back towards the boy. "At least you're the same Alfred," Robin said with a small smile.

"Someone in this house needs to think rationally," Alfred remarked as he smiled back. "Now, how about we enjoy some scones and relax in the parlor?" He asked as the boy grinned back at him.

"Now _that_ sounds asterous!" Robin yelled in excitement. He stood up from his chair, and headed towards the parlor, but not before pushing in his chair. As he walked into the large hallway, he couldn't help but feel a chill run through his body. In his dimension, the mansion was lit with sufficient lighting. Bruce stated that he didn't want Robin hurting his eyes, or be able to sneak up on him. Although, now that the boy wonder had thought about it, it was most likely the second option. He swallowed a chuckle that had risen in his throat. "Bruce…" He mumbled as he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling that he had not felt since his parents had passed. He shrugged it off as he headed into the parlor.

Alfred had walked into the parlor a few seconds after that holding a tray filled with scones and tea. He sat them on the small table that was in between two couches. "Don't be a stranger, Master Dick. Take a seat. We have so many of them…" Alfred trailed as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, Bruce doesn't come down here that often, does he?" Robin asked, a small smirk on his face.

Alfred sighed, "No. Between the League business and his own business that he conducts…He barely comes home. When he does, he's too bloody exhausted to do much around the house."

Robin shook his head, "My Bruce always found time and energy to do things…I mean, one time we played basketball," the boy wonder stated with a small smile on his face.

Alfred rose an eyebrow at this, "Master Bruce plays _basketball_?"

"Yeah…And then he sat down and taught me chess, too," Robin said as he sat down on the couch finally becoming comfortable in this familiar, yet unfamiliar room. "Of course I didn't know how to play at first, I was from the circus, but it was fun spending time with him."

"Ah, yes, always a blast with Master Bruce," Alfred scowled as he rolled his eyes.

Robin chuckled as he looked down at the ground, "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Alfred took a sip of his tea before placing it on the side table, "Perhaps he had found another case to investigate?" He asked with a shrug. "Heaven knows when he will be back. You should retire from the evening. It is getting quite late," Alfred stated as he walked away from the parlor.

"I don't even want to help him…" Robin trailed as he shrugged off the feeling that had started to rise up in him. The anxious feeling of wanting to crime fight, of wanting to help Bruce. "Just head to bed…Like a good little kid," Robin convinced himself as he started to stand up and walk towards the bedroom, only except when he found the grandfather clock. He stopped and glanced at the clock, as it seemed to be taunting him with the soft clicks. He smirked as he started to head towards it, "I said I understood him, not that I was going to listen to him."

* * *

><p>Batman was hanging upside down in an old warehouse. He grumbled as he cursed himself for his own stupidity. How could he not see that this was a trap? He wouldn't have been caught it if…<p>

If what?

This was his own fault, and he was the only one who could get himself out of this. His communicator had been dropped when he was ambushed. He frowned as he glanced around the room. There were multiple robots that were shades of black and orange, not exactly Deadshot's MO, but he wouldn't put it pass the mercenary.

He heard something drop sneakily behind him. Batman tried to glance behind him to see who the intruder was, but he was starting to develop a headache from the blood flowing to his head. "Look who said that he didn't need my help?" Robin's voice came from behind him.

"I told you to stay back in the cave," Batman said in a low voice. It was bottom line menacing, but Robin brushed it to the side as if the man were talking casually about the weather.

"Aren't you glad I didn't?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face as he appeared to the side of the hung upside down Batman. "Someone has a taste in humor. You look like a bat," Robin joked as he took out a bat-a-rang from his utility belt and began to work on the cord that his mentor was being strung up from.

Batman growled lowly, "Just get me down," he ordered, and Robin couldn't help but feel that he was finally proving to Batman that he could get by on his own. Of course, he would have freed his mentor if it wasn't for the face that a robot had appeared in front of him and was coming towards him with a raised mechanic fist.

"Whoa!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his escrima sticks and blocked his attack with an 'X' formation with his sticks, the fist getting caught on the upper have of the formation. "Who shocked your bolts?" Robin asked in amusement as he quickly got out a bat-a-rang and shot it towards the cord that held Batman…Only for it to be deflected by a bullet.

This caught Robin's attention as he glanced at a man who was dressed in white and purple armor. He had a red lens over his right eyes. "Can't have you shooting free my target," he stated, his voice seemed to have a tint of a French accent.

"Deadshot…I was wondering when you were going to show your face," Batman mused out loud as he frowned. "It isn't like you to be late."

Deadshot chuckled, "I was preoccupied. Multiple clients want you dead, you know," Deadshot stated as he began to walk towards his captive, ignoring the boy in the room completely. "What have you been digging yourself into, Bats?"

Robin tossed the robot at Deadshot as the man gasped, and couldn't dodge the assault as he let the robot body fall on top of him. Robin tossed out another bat-a-rang in another hope of freeing Batman, but that one also didn't meet its target. It was also deflected by an arrow. Robin, sending another bat-a-rang in the direction of where the arrow had come from, noticed a man in an all-black robe come out of the warehouse darkness.

"Merlyn…" Batman grumbled as he narrowed his eyes. Although he was still upside down, making him look less and less intimidating.

"Batman…It's been a while…How's Ollie doing?" Merlyn asked with a smirk on his face.

Robin rose an eyebrow at their interaction, all the while trying to contain his confusion with an expressionless face. 'They weren't in the Justice League database…Or if they were, I didn't get deep enough to find out,' Robin thought grimly as he put himself in front of Batman protectively.

"Look kid, I don't take children's lives. If you could just move over…Just an inch," Deadshot stated as he brought up his arms, each having a gun on them.

"Batman has a partner? That _is_ news…" Merlyn trailed on as he readied another arrow on his bow. "It's not you we want, kid. Trust me, just step aside and let the Bat eat what he's been dishing out."

Robin glanced at them and then behind at his mentor. He had a thin frown, but his eyes seemed to scream out and tell Robin to run. He then glanced at the two assassins in front of him. "I told my friends once, that although I wasn't Batman, I was the best that they had in comparison. Though down the line, I knew that I could never…be the Batman," Robin said as he took a step closer to the assassins, and the two men had found his antics amusing. "I've realized now, though. I don't need to be the Batman!" Robin yelled, a smirk forming on his face. "I just need to be myself!" He yelled again as he tossed a smoke bomb on the ground.

The two assassins were confused as they looked around the area. Merlyn was trying to not show much concern, after all, how much trouble could once single kid cause?

They heard a cackle throughout the area, and it seemed to echo off the walls of the empty warehouse, making it hard for the two experienced assassins to pin point the exact location of the boy. They heard something move and Deadshot began to shoot at the movement. When the smoke started to clear a little, Deadshot noticed that he had shot at a robot. "Damn! Kid's good!"

"Quiet!" Merlyn yelled as he tried to hear his footsteps. He heard nothing, however, almost as if the boy knew how Merlyn could track him. Had he been taught to counteract the training of the League of Assassins? While he was in his thoughts, he didn't notice the red and black clothed boy coming towards him with two rods ready to come down on him. Merlyn was caught off guard and blocked with his bow. He then tried to kick the boy off him, but he barely missed him when the boy had ducked and counterattacked the man with a round house kick to the chest.

The archer was pushed backwards and into Deadshot, "He's strong…" Merlyn mused as he glared at the boy. "But nothing that we can't handle. Stop playing around, this kid has had training from the Bat," the man stated as he pulled out a sword from his back. He lunged at the smoke covered area to where the kid had last been…Only to hit nothing but the cement floor. He felt the force of a kick from behind him and brought his sword up to swipe off the leg of the boy, but only found another robot, rather than a human. It shattered in bolts and started to convulse on the ground.

"A distraction?" Merlyn mused as he looked around the warehouse that was still hard to see still, as the smoke had not let up. He didn't see the fist that came at his face. He stumbled back and tried to catch his bearings, only except black dots filled his vision. The Bat had never hit that hard. But then, the Bat had only managed to hit him once. "Not bad…Perhaps in a couple more years you might actually serve as a threat," Merlyn grumbled as he took a net and tossed it at the boy.

Robin yelped in surprise as he fell onto his back. "You don't seem whelmed, Merlyn. Upset that I managed to hit you?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Merlyn walked closer to the boy, his sword by his side, "Not at all. I am not upset that you hit me. I am upset that with that much skill…The robot hacking, the martial arts, your aim…That you stay on the side of the…Hero," he stated as he grabbed the boy by his black hair and lifted him up.

Robin clenched his teeth together so he wouldn't cry out as he grabbed two hands on top of Merlyn's trying to make him drop him. "Better than being a heartless killer," Robin spat out as he continued to struggle against the assassin.

"I'm not heartless, boy," Merlyn said slowly as he started to smirk, "After all, I haven't killed you…Yet."

"Drop him," Batman growled as the smoke finally cleared. Deadshot was passed out and bruised and bloodied as he was laying on the cement floor. He was standing up and had a bo-staff raised and positioned to be used. "Now," Batman added as his eyes narrowed.

Merlyn started to chuckle, "I could drop him…" He stated as he looked at the captive boy, "Or I could take him and train him as my own. True, you have made him great, but we could make him better," Merlyn said as he glanced at Batman. The assassin expected Batman to stay where he was, as his usual composed self. Instead, Batman lunged at the assassin.

"You're not going to take him. In fact, you're going to Arkham, where you belong," Batman stated as his bo-staff met the end of Merlyn's sword. The assassin still had a firm grip on Robin's head, and the boy wonder clenched his teeth harder to stop himself from yelling out.

"Relax Batman. He's only a kid. I'm sure you could get another," Merlyn said as he stuck the bo-staff out of the man's hands. "He has potential. Just from the small show that he gave us, I can already tell that he will be a great assassin," Merlyn stated as he smirked, "What have you to say to that, Batman?"

Batman showed no expression at first, but then smirked, "Duck."

Merlyn rose an eyebrow and turned around and got a robot fist in his head, knocking him backward and onto the ground. But where had it-? Merlyn's eyes grew wide with shock and amusement. The boy had hacked into the robot's systems at the last second. He had taken his eyes off the boy for a few seconds, and in those few seconds, the boy had gained the advantage. "Well played," Merlyn stated as he fell back onto the ground, unconscious.

Robin grinned as he took the net off himself, "So? Still think I can't handle myself?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Batman started to walk out of the warehouse, the boy wonder following closely behind.

Batman scowled, "You disobeyed my direct order," he stated as he turned around and started to walk away.

"I have in the past," Robin stated with a smirk.

Bruce suddenly turned around, "That will _not_ be a regular occurrence, do you understand?" He asked with a growl.

"Sure thing, Bruce," Robin responded as he crossed his arms.

"Richard Grayson…" Batman trailed, testing the name on his tongue, "Is Robin…Partner of Batman…Has a ring to it," Batman said with a smile. "You know how to play chess?" Batman asked as they walked out of the warehouse and towards the Batmobile.

Robin smirked in response, "Better get ready to lose."

Batman chuckled slightly, "We'll see about that," he said as he got into the Batmobile. He revved up the engine and took off towards the Bat Cave. 'With Robin around, things will get…Eventful around Gotham…But what are the real plans of Merlyn and Deadshot? I highly doubt that tonight was a social gathering…' Bruce thought as he formed a small frown on his face.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alfred's sass can not be contained.**


	9. Watch Tower

**A/N: This was late because of school, and tests, but it's updated because of Thanksgiving break! Thanks to that! I've noticed that some of you have questions, and I will answer them at the bottom! I'm sorry for the confusion, my earlier chapters were really rough. I'm sure this will be revised sometime. I didn't know how to really do Robin, but I'm glad you guys liked it. Also, I know you guys would like to think that this is with the Justice League Unlimited, but it's not. Only chapter 2 was. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**DTS! 9: Watch Tower**

* * *

><p>Miss Martian was floating a few inches above the ground as she hummed a gentle tune. She came to the hallway where there were giant glass panels that displayed Earth. She gasped as she hovered up to the window and placed her hand on it. "It's…Beautiful," she mused with a small smile.<p>

"I too have come to enjoy the colors," Martian Manhunter stated as he walked up to her. "Such gentle hues of blue and green, unlike our home planet."

Megan nodded as she placed her hand away from the window, "Why did you come to the Earth, Uncle J'onn?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"I came to warn the people of Earth of an invasion. One that destroyed my happiness," he stated in a grim manner as he looked at the blue and green planet. "I did not want to ruin the cheerful lives of the people of Earth."

Megan furrowed her eyebrows, "Do you ever want to go back?"

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "I do not wish to see the graveyard that my planet has become. In your dimension is Mars different?"

"There's fighting…Lots of pointless fighting," she stated with a frown. "Between the white Martians and the green ones."

"I understand. This is why you ventured to Earth?" He asked as he started to walk away. Miss Martian followed him as she landed on the ground softly.

She grabbed one of her arms with her hand out of nervous habit as she nodded solemnly, "One of them…Another was to get a new start."

"Because you are a white Martian?" Martian Manhunter asked bluntly.

Megan cringed at being called a white Martian, "I suppose…I was tired of being judged…Of not being accepted by the green Martians."

Martian Manhunter stopped walking and turned to face the girl with a small smile on his face, "Worry not, I do not judge. I too, know what it is like to be judged."

"You do?" Miss Martian asked, in genuine confusion. "I always thought-

"Being at a new place, not knowing how to accept customs. Surely you know how hard it is to fit in?" Martian Manhunter asked with a slight tilt of his head. "I am not just describing changing how you look, but to genuinely fit in, M'gann."

Miss Martian nodded in understanding, "Yes. That's why I tried so hard to fit in by watching films of Earth!"

"It is basically the same. It took me a long time before I could finally understand the Earth. But, that is not to say that I did not face challenges before I came to that acceptance," he said as he turned around again and started to walk through the doorway. "Clark showed me Christmas once. I had fully understood their customs at that moment."

Megan smiled, "You participated in Christmas? That is great, Uncle J'onn!"

"Yes, it was truly the greatest gift that I have ever received," he said as he nodded, a small smile placed on his face. "Aside from your presence, M'gann," he said as he looked behind him, "For a long time I was the last Martian, but now that you are here, I do not feel as isolated as before."

"I'm glad that I'm here too!" She yelled in excitement as she hovered in the air, "To be honest, I was scared that we wouldn't connect…Because I'm a…You know…" She trailed on as she looked down at the ground, implying what her true form was.

Martian Manhunter shook his head, "M'gann, it does not matter what color you are. It is your actions and personality that defines you. As long as you have that, you should hold your confidence in the highest regard. Be proud of who you are. You are my niece, and I am glad that I have met you."

Megan blinked as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Thank you, Uncle J'onn!" She yelled as she embraced the man tightly. Martian Manhunter stared blankly ahead before he wrapped his arms around the girl. "I didn't want to be alone again…" She mumbled so quietly that he barely heard.

* * *

><p>"Damn thing!" Cyborg yelled as he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I've tried everything!" He yelled as he kicked the side cabinet.<p>

Azure blinked with no emotion as she watched her mentor takes his misplaced aggression on the steel cabinet. "I heard that if you 'check the shaft' you can find things," she said as she began to walk around the metal archway that had multiple carvings in it. "What is a shaft?"

Cyborg sweat dropped, "Let's_ not_ talk about that…" He trailed as he examined the archway again as he brought out his arm and a blue light started to illuminate on it. "Maybe if I readjust that carvings again…" He said as a cannon extended out of his arm and he began to solder the metal to make a smooth metal surface again, erasing the carvings.

"It's the freakin' weekin' let's go clubbing," Azure said in a dull voice as she materialized her arm into a blow torch and began to work on the other side of the archway.

Cyborg remained silent, taking in what his protégé had said, "Do…You even know what clubbing is?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow, curious to see how much she knew about the world.

"Is it not where you party with golfing clubs?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head in innocence.

Cyborg bursted out laughing, "No…No, that's not what it means!" He yelled as he accidentally marked against the archway, making a clear image appear on it.

"Ah, then I must update my systems…However…" She trailed as she darted her head to the archway, and Cyborg's eyes went wide as he backed away quickly from the archway to avoid messing anything up.

"It worked?" He asked as he stared at the screen that was transparent, not able to believe that he had gotten it working.

Azure tilted her head, "Stick a hand through it," she said as she walked closer to the screen.

Cyborg scoffed, "I ain't sticking my hand through there…You do it," he said with attitude as he crossed his arms.

"Cow," she responded.

"It's chicken…And I am not!" He yelled with narrowed eyes.

"_Hello?"_ A voice yelled out as an image of a red suited man rang out. _"Is there someone there?"_

Azure bent down to her knees, her long hair touching the floor, "I believe this is contact," she said as she poked the image, only for her hand to go right through the screen.

"_Whoa! Who are you!"_ The red suited man yelled as he got closer to the screen, his face growing in size as it took most of the screen. _"How did you just appear out of nowhere?"_

Cyborg raised his eyebrows, "Are you…Flash?" He asked as he felt a smile grow on his face.

"_Yeah? Who's asking?"_ Flash asked as he crossed his arms, _"Because if you're a salesman, I don't want anything."_

"What are you-? No, my name is Cyborg, I'm part of the league," Cyborg introduced, he was about to introduce his protégé to the other Flash, but he was rudely interrupted.

"_No you're not,"_ Flash argued.

Cyborg rose an eyebrow, "Yes, I am. And this is-

"_Nuh-uh,"_ Flash argued. _"I would know, I know everyone in the league."_

"I'm in the league in this-

Flash grinned, thinking he was winning the argument, _"Nope!"_ He argued, making Cyborg growl in frustration.

"Look here, Flash! Because I'm only going to say this once," Cyborg warned, and Flash narrowed his eyes, "Your partners are here, and we're looking for a way to get them home."

"_I don't think so. But this is the best lie that I've heard. Our partners are dead, defeated by Klarion. Don't contact us again,"_ Flash said in a dangerous growl, making Cyborg cringe in surprise. He then noticed Flash running in circles around the image, making in fade from existence, despite Cyborg's protests of stopping him. Once the image was gone, Cyborg face palmed.

"That dim-witted-!" Cyborg began to rant, but was cut off by a door opening. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter entered the room.

Martian Manhunter spoke, his face giving nothing away as usual, "I sensed a disturbance in this room. Did something happen?"

"Captain Obvious…" Cyborg mumbled as he glared at the older Martian. "Something _did_ happen! I made contact to the other side, tried to tell Flash that their partners are here, and he completely blows me off!" He yelled out in an angry huff.

"Perhaps he misunderstood," Martian Manhunter suggested as he walked closer to Cyborg, only for the man to start rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe…He thinks they're dead," Cyborg said in a low mumble with down casted eyes towards the ground.

Miss Martian let out a gasp of surprise, "They can't! We aren't dead!" She yelled as she took a couple of steps towards Victor. "They _have_ to know! They _wouldn't _stop looking for us!"

Cyborg shrugged, "He said to not contact them again…I don't know what I should do. We should contact Superman or Batman."

"I shall contact them," J'onn stated as he began to bring his hand up to his head to activate his com link in his ear, but there was a sudden black out at the watchtower.

Everyone remained in silence for a few seconds until Cyborg glanced at Azure with a small glare, "Did you pull another one of your electrical pranks?" He asked accusingly.

"No. The power outage happened a few levels below our location," she stated as she stood up from her crouched position. Her eyes illuminated in the dark a faint dark red color. Her hair was still serving its function as it still flowed down to the tips, as if it were an electrical current. Different shades of blue that were faintly glowing, otherwise hard to see in detail in the light. There was a flash of yellow traveling down her hair as her eyes lit up a bright yellow before returning to their normal hue of red. "An intruder in the watchtower."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes as he brought out his arm in front of him as it turned into a blue cannon. "Who would be dumb enough to test against my security systems?"

Miss Martian's eyes lit up a white color, "I'll find out. Hold on," she ordered as she gazed towards the ceiling, her mind traveling elsewhere.

"Whoa. Can you do that too?" Cyborg asked as he rose an eyebrow at Martian Manhunter.

"Yes. However, it appears that she has not been trained to the best of her abilities. The other J'onn must not have had all of my abilities," he said as he looked at his niece.

Cyborg smiled, "So you're warming up to her," he said slyly. "I knew you would. It was really Batman that I was worried about."

"Batman explicitly chooses whom to get close to," Martian Manhunter argued.

"Still…I'm sure that she would like to get to know you better," Cyborg said with a friendly smirk.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "It is nice to see another Martian," he said as he turned to his niece. "What did you find?" He asked the girl, who closed her eyes, her mind going back into her body.

"I saw a man," she said as she looked at J'onn and then at Cyborg, "He was wearing this suit that lit up yellow. I never saw him before. Who is he?"

"Arthur Light," Victor stated with slight disgust in his voice, "How he made it here, I'll never know."

J'onn rose his eyebrow slightly, "You know this man?"

"He used to work at S.T.A.R Labs, before he decided to steal the technology for his own personal gain," Cyborg said as he started to walk out of the room. "But what does he want inside the watch tower?"

Azure followed after him, "The energy crystal at the center most likely," she said as she held out her arm in front of her and a sword materialized in her hand, it lit up blue, much like Cyborg's weaponry.

"How are you doing that?" Megan asked in innocent curiosity as she looked at the android in confusion.

"Azure has nano-scopic probes in her body that activate at her will. She can change them into anything she wants," Cyborg stated as he walked out the door, the group following behind him.

Miss Martian nodded, "That's really cool, Azure!" She said with a big smile, trying to be friendly.

Azure glanced in her direction, "Booyah," she said as she nodded before darting her head to the front.

"You two density shift and take the bottom floor, we'll try and get the power back on," Cyborg said as he started to run down the hallway, his robotic feet making an echo through the steel floored hallways. Azure glanced in their direction before running off after her mentor, her high heeled boots echoing through the hallway until she disappeared from sight.

J'onn glanced at his niece, "After you," he said as he gestured to the floor. She nodded and made her body transparent as she fell through the steel floor and floated to the next floor. J'onn appeared next to her in a split second, making her surprised.

"Whoa. You're fast," she said in awe as she smiled at her Uncle.

"I have much to teach you, M'gann," he said as he then darted his eyes to the empty vacant hallway in front of them. "But first, Arthur Light is here."

There was a chuckle from the hallway that seemed to bounce off the wall as footsteps came closer to the duo. "You know, light has wavelengths, and that's how they travel," he said as he appeared in front of the two Martians. He lit up his hand, filling it with light, making the area seem darker than what it actually was. He let it go and directed the attack to the wall. The two observed as the light bounced off the walls before it collided into the two of them, making them fall on their back and they slid a little on the ground before coming to a stop. "There's a two point source interference, that's how you know light is a wave," he said as he took another step before he teleported a few feet in front of the two.

"You will not obtain what you seek," J'onn stated as he bore his eyes into the gaze of Dr. Light.

"The amplitude of a light wave is measured by its intensity," Dr. Light responded with a smirk as he bent down over the two downed Martians. He brought out two hands, palms up, and filled them with concentrated light energy. "And intensity…is the absolute measure of a light wave's power density. But the brightness of light…" He trailed as J'onn narrowed his eyes. "Brightness is the relative intensity as perceived by the average human eye."

J'onn rolled over to cover his niece, "M'gann, close your eyes!" He warned as a bright light covered the area as Dr. Light let go a flash bomb of light, making it blindingly bright. The girl listened as she closed her eyes tightly. Once the brightness had went away, Dr. Light had ran away further into the watch tower.

Martian Manhunter rolled off of his niece as he stood up, he clutched his head, taking the blunt end of the attack had left him slightly disoriented. "Uncle J'onn?" Megan asked as she stood up to her feet.

"We must go after him," he said as he started to run down the hallway, M'gann nodded as she hovered into the air and flew after him. "Do not use heat vision, he drains it away."

"Heat vision?" Miss Martian asked with a slight tilt of her head, "I can't use heat vision."

J'onn grew silent before he took to the air as well, "Then forget what I mentioned. This way," he said as he stopped to the circular part of the tower that stood as its core. "This will take us directly to the energy crystal."

"Uncle J'onn…I don't know if I can density shift that long," she said as she looked at the older Martian in worry.

"Do not worry, M'gann," he said as he offered his hand, "You will learn how," he stated with a thin smile on his face. She nodded as her confidence returned. She grabbed his hand and he density shifted the two of them through the core and traveled through the pure steel rod downwards.

Miss Martian was looking at her uncle in amazement, "To be honest…I never spent a lot of time with my Uncle J'onn…He was always busy with the league. I never knew he could do these things."

Martian Manhunter, "Now you can," he said with a small grin as they approached the central room where the energy crystal was kept. They landed on the steel bridge that connected the platform of the energy crystal to the main part of the watch tower.

"This place is incredible," she said as she looked around at the area. It was pure darkness, and the only light came from the energy crystal that was glowing a spectrum of colors. "What exactly is it?" She asked, referring to the crystal.

"I am told that it belongs to a different dimension. Which one, I am not certain," J'onn stated with a slight shrug.

The doors opened up with a burst of light, and the two Martians set themselves into an offensive position. Dr. Light entered with a smug grin, until his eyes landed on the two Martians that were on his way from achieving what he set out to get. He narrowed his eyes as he held two light blasts in his hands. "You two keep standing in my way," he growled.

"M'gann. Please provide me with backup," Martian Manhunter suggested as he took a step forward.

"But what if you need help?" She asked, slight fear in her eyes at the possibility of losing her Uncle again.

"I am stronger than I look," he stated as he gave her a reassuring grin. He then density shifted down wards, leaving Miss Martian by herself for the moment.

Dr. Light chuckled, "Now this is hardly worth a challenge!" He yelled with confidence as he was about to unleash his attack, but was stopped when Martian Manhunter appeared behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Your fight is with me," he said as he flung the Dr. Light over his shoulders as if he weighed nothing more than a piece of paper.

The man landed to the ground with a thud and he skidded a few feet form the force of the attack. "If that's how you want to play, _Martian_," he smirked as he was about to attack the girl, but was stopped when a green hand grabbed his arm before snapping it back, making the man yell in agony.

"I stated that your fight is with me," he said with no emotion as he disappeared again.

"The light cannot hit you if you are not in the vicinity!" Dr. Light yelled in frustration as he scrambled to his feet. He looked around the area, only to be hit in the jaw from below as Martian Manhunter had density shifted and performed an uppercut on the man. He was sent flying into the air before landing on the ground again on his back. "Enough of this!" Dr. Light yelled as he produced multiple illusions of himself. "Hit me now!" He, and his other various copies taunted.

Martian Manhunter appeared on the ground, he then nodded at the challenge addressed to him, "I will," he said as he transformed into a green dragon with red eyes as he shot off at the speed of sound and pierced each copy directly through the mid-section of the torso, before they all disappeared, except for the original.

"You think you have bested me?" He asked rhetorically as he smirked. He stood up, and as J'onn went to strike him, he found that he had hit nothing. Confused, the Martian quickly drew his hand back. "Light can bend its rays. It's called displacement, _Martian_," he stated in a snide manner. "Can't use those silly mind powers, can you?"

J'onn offered the villain with no response as he simply fisted his hands at his side. "I suppose not."

"Arthur!" M'gann yelled as she stepped out from the room with the crystal in it. "Maybe we can't use our mind tricks, but we can still resort to our old tricks," she said as she held a bag in her hand.

"What nonsense are you sputtering-?" Dr. Light began to state but was soon coughing because M'gann had launched the bag at the man, covering him, and the area in flour. Although his image was transparent, his footsteps could be seen a few feet to the right.

Martian Manhunter, seeing the opportunity, took the hit as Dr. Light fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder that he was attacked on. "Great work, M'gann," he complimented his niece as she nodded shyly. The lights came on shortly and both Martians looked up with smiles on their faces. "Though I am curious. Why did you have a bag of flour on you?"

"I always carry some around since episode sixteen of-!" She began to state in excitement before she caught herself, "Uh – Just because!" She yelled, a slight blush coming to her face.

Azure and Cyborg came running down the hallway, "I see Dr. Light is defeated…" He said as he then looked at the flour that was littered on the floor, "And I also see that the hallway is completely covered in flour…Any explanation?" Cyborg asked as he rose an eyebrow.

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian looked at each other with a grin, "Just teamwork," Miss Martian said as she put a hand out and the flour started to raise from the floor and began to flow back into the bag.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Martian Manhunter said as he walked over to Dr. Light. "I shall contact Superman and Batman in the morning. As for our friend…" He trailed as he lifted the man and put him over his shoulder, "A holding cell will do for now."

Azure began to walk away from the scene, "We miss everything," she stated as she pinned the blame on Cyborg. "I am hibernating for the night," she said as she disappeared from sight.

Cyborg sighed, "I'll update the security. Dr. Light will not get in again-!" Cyborg began to say but then cut himself off again. "Wait…" Cyborg trailed, piecing the clues together. "Dr. Light isn't capable of pulling this off…At least by himself."

"There are accomplices?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"It is possible. And if that's possible, what would they want with the energy crystal?" Cyborg asked as he rose an eyebrow. "I'll work on running a scan on all the possible candidates. You two get some rest, you deserve it." Cyborg said as he began to walk away.

Miss Martian yawned, "I'm getting kind of tired," she said as she had a small smile on her face.

"I am sorry you had to be put through this," Martian Manhunter said in a grim voice.

"I'm used to it," she said as she placed her hands behind her back. "Goodnight, Uncle J'onn," she said as she reached up to the Martian and kissed him on the cheek. She then began to walk away towards the bedrooms.

J'onn put a hand on his cheek, "Goodnight M'gann," he said with a true smile on his face.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Flash made a mistake, and Batman will be enraged, as will the rest of the members. Flash, you idiot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Q &amp; A<strong>

**That bit with Huntress going rogue and Green Arrow and Black Canary being put on security detail for a mob boss hinted very strongly that this was the dimension of the Justice League cartoon, but in the cartoon, Batman was a founding member. **This is true. This is so true. But I think dimensional travel is supposed to be confusing. In this universe, Batman is a part time member, which is why the episode where the Justice League were turning themselves in, Batman simply stated, 'I'm not a full time member. Don't bring me into this'.

**Why would Kid Flash ask the person he thought was Barry if they were going to Barry and Iris's house?** Because that was a typo, and I am sorry that I haven't gone back to fix it. But thanks for pointing it out, I knew that someone would eventually.

**How does Batman not know Robin? **He doesn't know Robin because Robin never existed in this universe. That's what I originally thought, but that little cameo with Nightwing in it, I missed. I completely derped up this story now. But, it's too late to change it. So, let's pretend that Robin doesn't exist in this universe, at all. And Static Shock also does not exist. And Terry still exists. Now that this is very confusing, I hope I answered your question.


End file.
